The Secret Brother of Spat
by zerofan13
Summary: Two evil hamsters are willing to dictate a planet only hamsters know about. Who can stop them?
1. The Door

Author's Note: Hello, I'm oowwww (don't make fun of my name), a huge Hamtaro fan since the 29th of May, 2003. It took me a while to understand the things about Hamtaro since I didn't see the first episode, but now everything's clear. Enough about that, now about my fanfic...  
  
This is part one of The Sheiug Trilogy, a Hamtaro trilogy fanfic I have been working on since July. It's about the secret brother of Spat, Sheiug ( again, don't make fun of the name), who plans to take over a planet only the hamsters of Earth know about and eliminate anyone who dares try to stop him and his brother, Spat. The story focuses on action and adventure, but in the 2nd and 3rd parts of the trilogy, there will be glimpses of romance.  
  
Overall, this is my very first Hamtaro fanfic that I have been trying my best to be very neat and emotional. So after you read each chapter, review and tell me what I can do to improve the story in any way. Don't worry, I won't get mad. Just a bit disappointed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar Ham-Hams in this story, but I own Sheiug, Hale, and other new characters you will meet in the other parts of the trilogy.  
  
Chapter 1: The Door  
  
[Somewhere in the undergrounds of a dark planet...]  
  
..there was a dark room. A table and chair were set in the middle, there were cabinets near the grey walls, the ground was rock-hard, and the ceiling circulated the room, which had 4 baby hamsters in the design: a white one with a wand, a grey one with blue and shining eyes, a black one who for some reason was entirely black (even the clothes, which were hard to see since they blended into the dark hamster) and had red glowing eyes, and baby Spat, all carried by what looked like their mother and father.  
  
On the chair of the table in the middle of the room, Spat was sitting, looking at his watch with a happy face. "Oh boy, one more minute until my 1st birthday!" he said happily. He then turned to look at a door that appeared to be locked. "Soon, I will find out what is behind that door. I remember my mother saying that on the midnight of my 1st birthday, that door will be unlocked and I will find something special! (gasps) 45 MORE SECONDS! Oh time is already going fast for me! (40 seconds) Spat then started sweating as he looked at the door, wondering what was behind it. He couldn't wait much longer. Good thing he got at least a little bit of patience for there were then 5 more seconds....4 more...3....2....1....beep beep. beep beep.  
  
"YES! The wait is over!" Then when the watch stopped beeping after a few seconds, the door started shaking. Soon it opened inward. Spat was then shivering cold, for freezing fog came out. "Wh...whhyy...isss..ii..it..sssooo..c-c-coolllddd?" He then went inside the room...and what he saw shocked him...  
  
Cliffhangers...don't you just hate them? Don't worry, chapter 2 will be in soon...that is, if I find reviews. 


	2. The Secret Brother of Spat

A/N: I haven't played Ham-Ham Heartbreak at all (even though I know the storyline a bit), so Spat will have a sort of different job to do instead of ruin love, k? Just wanted to let you know.  
  
Chapter 2: The Secret Brother of Spat  
  
What Spat saw shocked him: a large frozen tube with a cryogenically sleeping hamster in it. Even though the hamster was completely black, Spat could tell that his eyes were closed, his arms were crossed, and...Wait, BLACK?! "(gasps) He's one of the 4 hamsters on that ceiling. But....does that mean he's....heke?"  
  
He then saw a counter connected to the large tube with a buttons that seemingly controlled the temperature and other settings of the frozen room.. The main thing that caught his attention was 2 large buttons on the middle of the counter. The left one, which was blue, was labeled 'Freeze', while the one on the right, which was red, was labeled 'Unfreeze'. "Hmm", thought Spat." I WAS supposed to come to this room today so I guess I should unfreeze this hamster." He pressed the red 'Unfreeze' button. Then the room started getting hot. Spat was sweating as he watched the ice in and around the tube convert into water. The water was soon all over the place, but Spat was paying attention to the still-sleeping black hamster, who was falling slowly with the water in the tube. Then his eyes slowly opened. They were red and glowing, like 2 small flashlights in his eyelids...just like the hamster from the ceiling.  
  
"Uhh..." groaned the black hamster. " S..Spat... How long...has it...b- been?" Spat was confused. "Who are you and what are you talking about?!" "You don't... remember me?" the black hamster asked as his tiredness was staring to go away. "I'm your brother."  
  
Yet again, another cliffhanger. Don't worry, Chapter 3 will be up very soon....I just need reviews. ( Oh I love torturing people) 


	3. The Secret of the Secret Brother of Spat

Chapter 3: The Secret of the Secret Brother of Spat  
  
"BROTHER?!" Spat yelled. "Am I missing something here? I do not remember having a brother...then again, you look exactly like the hamster on the ceiling in the other room." "What, is there a design of our brothers and sisters on the ceiling?" "(gasps) You mean...there's more?!" "Well I guess you forgotten the story. Here sit down on this chair and I'll tell you everything."  
  
Spat then sat on the chair his black brother gave him. He was then paying full attention to him. "First off, my name is Sheiug." he explained. "As you know, the total number of us is 4. Well when we were born, we realized that we were 'seperated.' In other words, 2 of us were meant to be good while 2 of us-that's you and me- were meant to be evil. The weird thing is that we weren't born on the same day. Me and he grey 'good' hamster were born exactly 4 months earlier than you and the white 'good' hamster. Problem is I forgot their names. Anyway, our parents noticed that whoever was born with us, we would hate him/her, but the strangest part was that I was born all black and with red, glowing eyes that gave them goose bumps. Apparently I'm not an ordinary hamster. I'm a special evil one who actually has powers only Devil Ham could have. 4 months later, the other 2- you and the white 'good' hamster-were born. Same thing happened: you and the white one hated each other. Due to this problem, our parents had to separate us: me and you stayed in our parents' house-which is this entire area-and the other 2 were sent randomly in a planet that only hamsters know about: Ham-Ham World. I was cryogenically frozen so you could be the same age as me. I still don't the reason for that though. Well that's about it."  
  
Spat was thinking for a while, then asked, "But what are the names of the other hamsters?" "I told you, I forgot", Sheiug. "I guess the sleeping messed up my memory a little." "Wait a minute...how do I know you're not lying?" asked Spat suspiciously. "Oh so you don't believe me?" Sheiug wondered." Well I guess I will have to show you proof." Then, with the snap of Sheiug's right fingers...they vanished.  
  
-End of Chapter- Wow, by the reviews I'm getting, I feel kind of popular. I didn't know you guys would like it so much, so as a gift, I will try to update ASAP! 


	4. The Proof of Being Evil

Chapter 4: The Proof of Being Evil  
  
Sheiug and Spat then reappeared...but in front of Laura's house. Inside, Laura, Hamtaro, and everyone else were sleeping since it was 12:25 A.M.  
  
"So why are we here?" Spat asked confused.  
  
"Heh heh heh, oh you'll see." Sheiug chuckled, in a way that would send a chill up your spine.  
  
"Watch and learn" he said. Then he raised his hand so his hand faced the dark sky, and some red energy started forming. When it was twice the size of his hand, he pulled his hand back and soon, after aiming at Laura's window, he pushed his hand back and an enormous fire beam came out, heading straight for her bedroom!  
  
But as soon as Sheiug and Spat came, Hamtaro woke up, thinking the 'strong wind' woke him up. He yawned a little and he looked at the window. He was confused that something red was getting larger...and larger and lager until...BOOM! The beam broke through the window.  
  
"AAGGHH!!" Hamtaro screamed as he watched the beam land on the floor, causing the fire to spread. Laura then woke up, frightened on what was happening. She gasped.  
  
"Hamtaro, what's going on?! How did this happen?!" she screamed loudly. "Whatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedo?!" Hamtaro yelled, though Laura obviously couldn't hear him.  
  
Outside, Sheiug stopped firing any more fire and lowered his hands, laughing evilly. "Heh heh, now do you believe me, Spat?" the black hamster asked. "My Ham-God...this is unbelievable." Spat answered. "H-how could a single hamster have so much power?!" "We were born like this." Sheiug said, watching Laura's room burn. "Still, I don't even know why. Everything has their reasons...Maybe one day, we'll find out." "So what should we do next? Spat asked.  
  
Sheiug thought for a while, and then gasped. "Spat" he said. "You just gave me a brilliant idea. A very brilliant idea." He laughed softly, snapped his finger and they both disappeared to the area they came from. 


	5. Impossible!

A/N: Well, I have a confession to make. I said that there would be a character named William. Well I changed his name because- I admit it- I stole the name from the Hamster X series. Please forgive me, authors of the series, for what I was about to do. Also, I need to change the storyline a bit to make the Trilogy make sense, so try to be patient with the next chapter, okay? Well on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5- Impossible! [7:00 A.M]  
  
There were fire trucks all around the Harunas' house, with firemen holding hoses that were firing water at the burned-down site of Laura's room. Everyone was outside. Laura was holding Hamtaro while she standed next to her parents, wondering what caused the fire. Laura was sobbing.  
  
"(sniff) Why did this have to happen, Mom? How did it happen?!"  
  
"I'm not sure", Marion, Laura's mother, sadly answered. "No one knows. (sighs) Well at least the IRS agreed to rebuild your room, and your school supplies were downstairs.  
  
"But what about my cloths, bed, journal...?!"  
  
"Don't worry, Laura!" Forrest, her father, said. "We'll have everything done in about a week."  
  
"A week?!" Laura complained. "But that's too long!"  
  
"Look, sweetie, you will just have to get used to things the way they are for now." her mom trying to calm her. "Just have patience and bear with us. (checks watch) Oh! Laura you need to get ready for school!"  
  
"(sighs) Okay." she said. She then went inside, put Hamtaro in his cage, which she took when she escaped from her room and was now on a counter in the kitchen, got her backpack and school shoes on, and started making breakfast. 30 minutes later, she was done with everything and walked with Kana to school, telling her every detail of what happened last night.  
  
"Poor Laura" Hamtaro said, still in his cage. "At least we got out in time. What will the Ham-Hams think?"  
  
He then got out of his cage since Laura's parents were at work (in this fanfic they have jobs), and headed straight for the clubhouse.  
  
"Hamha, Hamtaro!" all the Ham-Hams yelled as they saw Hamtaro walk in.  
  
"Hamha, everyone!" Hamtaro replied. Then his smile faded. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you. It's probably important." Then he sat down and told everyone what happened last night. Everyone gasped at the thought of the horrible fate Hamtaro escaped from.  
  
"Oh that's awful!" Pashmina said.  
  
"How did it happen?" Bijou asked with her French accent.  
  
"That's what I want to know! It's like the fire came out of no where!"  
  
"That's impossible!" Maxwell replied. "That fire had to be caused by something. It's just so strange that a fire beam that big can just come from outside and..."  
  
Then a grey hamster suddenly came into the front door, like he was a Ham- Ham and was very late. He looked anxious to tell the Ham-Hams something.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Boss.  
  
[End of chapter] 


	6. Hope After All

Chapter 6: Hope after all  
  
"Hamha everyone." the grey hamster said. "I'm Hale."  
  
"Hamha, Hale!" everyone greeted.  
  
"We always introduce ourselves to new guests, right guys?" Boss told the Hams.  
  
"That's right! By the way, I'm Hamtaro!  
  
"Bonjour! I'm Bijou, the French Ham-Ham!!"(in a French accent, obviously)  
  
"I'm Oxnard!"  
  
"Ok-yoo!"  
  
"That's Penelope, and I'm Pashmina!"  
  
"I'm-a Howdy!"  
  
"I'm Dexter."  
  
"I'm Stan, Sandy's older brother. I'm a magnet to girl-hams."  
  
"Like, yeah right! Oh I'm Sandy, Stan's so-called "baby" sister."  
  
"I'm Maxwell, a book ham and Sandy's boy-ham." Sandy smiled and blushed at the reply.  
  
"I'm Panda! I can build things!"  
  
"I'm Cappy, who just loves caps!"  
  
"And I'm Boss, the leader of the group. Over there on that table is Snoozer who, like his name, always snoozes 24/7!"  
  
"I'm not sleeping I just like to rest my eyes."  
  
"Yeah sure." Boss said. "Also there's Jingle, but he rarely comes here. He's a ham-poet.  
  
"Thank you for the introduction,' Hale said. "But this is important, so listen carefully."  
  
All the Ham-Hams turned to face hale, wondering what he was going to inform them.  
  
"First," he said," whose house was burnt down?"  
  
"Heke?" Hamtaro wondered. "Well...mine, but how do you know about that?"  
  
"When I came here in my ship..."  
  
"WHA..??!!" Howdy interrupted. "How could ya have a ship?! That's impossible! You're lying, aren't ya?!  
  
"No, I'm not, I swear!" Hale said. "Please believe me!" Howdy believed him, but still didn't have a good feeling about him.  
  
"If yer lying there's gonna be big trouble fer you, mister!"  
  
"Okay, just let me continue, please!" Hale begged. "This is very important! Anyway, when I came here in my ship, I noticed that someone's house was burning. When I squinted I saw a hamster-you, Hamtaro- running under this tree, making a possibility that other hamsters were here. By me looking at you all, I was right and relieved."  
  
"Yeah, but... (gasps) Hey, do you know who made the fire?!"  
  
"Yes, I do. It's an evil hamster named Sheiug. It all started this very early morning, probably 12:30 A.M at your time, when I was sleeping at my house. I woke up when I heard something where my ship was, so I got up and went to scene. That's when I saw him and, according to him his brother named Spat, stealing parts of my turbo engine from my ship! [Flashback from scene]  
  
Hale: Who are you?  
  
Sheiug: You know who I am, Hale. Don't you remember me and Spat?  
  
Hale: What are you talking about?  
  
Spat: We're...  
  
Sheiug:(covers Spat's mouth) Don't tell him! (smiles evily) He can find out himself. Then again, even with his mind-reading powers, he won't be able to get through the "shield' around my brain, but maybe he can find out what I did just earlier before...  
  
Hale: (closes eyes) You...went to Earth... tried to proof to Spat both of you are powerful by... (gasps) burning down someone's house....in a city in Japan!  
  
Sheiug: (chuckles) Smart one, aren't you? Well I'll give you one hint because nothing can defeat me: That city has ones who can help you. Oh you better get there quick because I'm hiding these turbo engine pieces in another planet (winks) and I plan to do something to this planet.  
  
Sheiug and Spat: HAHAHAHAHA! (Sheiug snaps finger and they both disappear)  
  
Hale: (quickly gets into ship and flies off to Earth)  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
"But without my turbo engine," Hale continued, "I couldn't go faster than 187 mph, but hopefully I got here in time. This is where some of you will come in."  
  
"Some?" Boss wondered. "What do you mean 'some'?  
  
"I only need a few of you to come with me. My ship can't hold all of you. I shall take..."  
  
The Ham-Hams had widened eyes as they wondered who was going to help Hale defeat Sheiug and Spat.  
  
"...Hamtaro, Bijou, and Boss."  
  
The three who were called were shocked.  
  
"A...Are you sure about this?" Boss stuttered.  
  
"We're only regular hamsters!" Hamtaro replied.  
  
"Ve could gzet killed!" Bijou cried out.  
  
"Don't worry", Hale said (a quote that you will hare a lot). "I have something that will make you stronger and more powerful. I just need you to believe and trust me."  
  
"We believe you!" Hamtaro said.  
  
"That's right!" everyone said except Howdy, still not trusting him.  
  
"Thank you all." Hale said. "Now the three that I have chosen, please follow me. You others can follow and watch if you want."  
  
"Sure," everyone said. Then they all (except Howdy) followed Hale to the outside of the Clubhouse and tree. When they reached the outside, they were shocked on what they saw: a large black ship with what looked like 2 boosters, a round cockpit, 2 pointy laser cannons, and 2 weird things connected to the cockpit.  
  
"Whoa," they all gasped in awe.  
  
"Yep, this is the ship" Hale said to them. He then gasped." We may not have much time left. Hamtaro, Bijou ,Boss, follow me."  
  
The three followed him to the ship as a door opened from the side of the ship facing the Ham-Hams with a metal staircase coming out. When they got in, the staircase went back inside and the door closed. A few seconds later, the engine was turned on and the ship started levitating. In the clubhouse, Howdy heard the engine and felt the ground shake, so he went outside and saw the sip fly away to space.  
  
"He was telling the truth." he said.  
  
[End of chapter] 


	7. Space

Chapter 7: Space  
  
The black ship was in space, possibly heading for Ham-Ham World or another planet Hale must go to. The cockpit was small, but had 4 seats: 1 near the control panel and 3 behind it. Hale was obviously in the pilot seat while the other 3 (Hamtaro, Bijou, and Boss) were in the seats behind him.  
  
"So, uhh could you tell us exactly where we are going?" Boss soon asked Hale.  
  
"We are going to Ham-Ham Planet. If I'm correct that's where Sheiug and Spat hid my turbo engine pieces. I need those so I can get to Ham-Ham World in time."  
  
Bijou was confused. "Heke? Ham-Ham World and Ham-Ham Planet?!"  
  
"Yes it's weird isn't it? Both of them were accidentally given the same name by the founder of the planets. When he noticed this, he renamed the 2nd one Ham-Ham Planet. That story still baffles some hamsters at my planet today!" Hale chuckled.  
  
"Weird..." the three Ham-Hams said.  
  
A few moments later, Hale saw something ahead that made his heart jump.  
  
"It's Ham-Ham Planet! We're here!"  
  
"Really?!" Hamtaro cheered. All of the three Ham-Hams rushed to the cockpit window and saw it: a large, light-orange planet with some green on it.  
  
"Vy doez zit look like no vone lives zere?" The French Ham-Ham asked.  
  
"It's a very long story, Bijou." Hale believed. "Mabye when we have time, I'll tell you" He then gasped. "I almost forgot! Wait for a moment Ham- Hams! I'll be right back!"  
  
He then turned on the "Autopilot" switch, controlling the ship in a straight direction while Hale left the cockpit area for something. A few seconds later he came back holding three beakers with some green liquid in each of them.  
  
"Ugh. What is that stuff?" Boss asked.  
  
"It's called 'japelona.' Hale answered. "I created this stuff when I was on my way to your planet. This 'stuff'' will give you just about the same powers I have. Mostly everything but my mind-reading powers."  
  
"How does it taste?" Boss said disgusted.  
  
"I tested the taste. It kind of stings you but just drink it all up and you'll be fine."  
  
So all three Ham-Hams grabbed a beaker and sipped the entire substance. Their faces turned green, but they swallowed it anyway.  
  
"Oh man my tongue is burning!" Boss yelled.  
  
"I think I'm going to hurl" Hamtaro said.  
  
"It doezn't bozer me" Bijou replied, surprising the other 2 and chuckling Hale.  
  
"I guess only the fancy ones can handle it." Hale said. He then got back to his seat as Hamtaro and Boss calmed down, giving Bijou a sweatdrop. He put the ship back on 'Manuel Control' and headed for Ham-Ham Planet. When they reached the land, he pulled the 'Brakes' rope and the ship landed smoothly.  
  
[End of Chapter] 


	8. The Origin of Hamsters

Chapter 8- The Origin of Hamsters  
  
The black ship had landed safely on Ham-Ham Planet. Then the exit door opened while the exit staircase slid down with Hale, Hamtaro, Bijou and Boss coming out of the ship. They saw that Ham-Ham Planet looked like a huge desert with very few trees spread out.  
  
"Uhh are we at the right place?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"Don't worry." Hale relaxed him. "It may be called Ham-Ham Plane, but no hamster lives here."  
  
"Vhy is zat?" Bijou wondered.  
  
"Also," Boss started, "Why is it hot here? The sun shouldn't be this close!"  
  
"Again you'll need to listen if you want to know" Hale said. He then cleared his throat and continued. (This part is probably for Catholics only.) "At the beginning of time, it was said that only a magical force existed. This force was named Ham-God, the female god who created us hamsters. When she wanted to make hamsters, she needed to make at least 2 planets for them to live. So she created first Ham-Ham World and then Ham-Ham Planet. She soon spread the souls of the first existing hamsters around Ham-Ham World. With forests, food, and houses built, she told them how they could make their own community in the planet. She wanted the planet to be lively so it would always be exciting. A problem occurred soon. When she was ready to put the other souls of hamsters in Ham-Ham Planet, she noticed that God, the Human and Most Powerful God, had created the sun, which was too close to where she put Ham- Ham Planet for the hamsters to live there. Luckily she found a solution: God had also just created Earth. She asked Him if she could send the hamsters to Earth. Like a nice person would do, He granted permission for her to do her deed. Because Earth was much different than Ham-Ham World, she converted the hamsters' physical looks to match the Earth's environment. She also decided for both hamsters at the two planets to have the same language, so as days passed, she taught them how to speak Ham-Chat since when they were created, they didn't know how to operate their throats to talk. She was very happy at what she had done and decided to rest for a while and became friends with God. Today us hamsters found English very interesting, so we studied it, but still used Ham-Chat in between sentences at times. So that's the origin of us hamsters...and the reason of Ham-Ham World and Ham-Ham Planet."  
  
"Wow..." the three listening hamsters replied.  
  
"Wait a minute, it doesn't seem like Spat and Sheiug were created by her." Boss noticed.  
  
"Well all gods have an enemy." Hale explained. "Exactly 3 years ago, she decided to create a hamster to have special powers as a gift. She put him on Ham-Ham World. She didn't realize, though, that he was actually different. Not with his powers, but his attitude. He didn't enjoy all the happiness that was all around Ham-Ham World. It actually disgusted him, so he decided to give himself a very strange look, with 2 long horns on his head, slightly squinty eyes, small facial hair, and the ability to turn into a dragon. He is called Ham-Devil, but he changed his name to Devil Ham. He noticed that Ham-God had created a family with special powers also, which Devil Ham could be related to if he decided (he obviously refused), which had a mother, a father and 2 new born babies: a male, gray one with pshycic powers and a gray, female one born with a wand in her hand to have the power to calm angry ones down with her wand.. Devil Ham decided to change things: first he decided that one year later, he would make the one who can calm anger evil .A year passed and he had begun his plan. To do this, he changed the gender from female to male and instead of calming anger, he could have special powers to shoot different kinds of beams out of his hand. His name: Sheiug. But Ham-God finally noticed this and found a way to bend his sinister plan: one year later the female hamster with the white wand that ceased to exist would be reborn, but Devil Ham also said that another evil hamster would be born with her: Spat. One year later, which was a year ago, Ham-God told me all this that I just told you. She wouldn't give me the names of those 2 hamsters that were good and wouldn't tell me why my parents died right after my sister was born. She only told me that Sheiug and Spat had mysteriously disappeared somewhere (no one knows) and that I also have the same powers as Sheiug. Now you know why I came and now look what we're trying to do: trying to stop him from whatever he's going to do to Ham-Ham World!"  
  
"Come on guys; let's help Hale save a world!" Hamtaro yelled out. Bijou and Boss agreed and thought of what they were going to do next.  
  
"Uh-Oh..." Hale said. He saw something something from the west side...something he didn't have a good feeling on. [End of Chapter] 


	9. Training

A/N: This isn't related to the story, but I wanted to wish everyone a marry Christmas! Santa may not be real, but that doesn't mean you can be naughty! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
  
Chapter 9-Training  
  
What Hale saw on the west side of them were 5 tiny and orange ships in a V formation, with triangular looks and cockpits in the shape of gray hamster eyes. The only thing different was that they each had a different number on each of them: 01,02,03,04, and 05. The rest soon knew what was going on. "Uh-oh." Hamtaro reacted. "Is this going to be bad?"  
  
"Surprisingly, no." Hale astounded them. "In fact, this is a good thing! With these enemies coming to attack, I can teach you how to use your powers."  
  
"You better be right about this." Boss answered.  
  
The ships were getting closer and everyone except Hale was getting more and more worried.  
  
"First there are 6 attacks we can use: Ham-Fire, Ham-Water, Ham-Shocker, Ham-Shield, and 1 that occurs only when you're angry for any reason: Ham- Evolution, but we don't want that. Anyway, now how to use an attack: 1st, you must think (quickly most of the time) and concentrate on what attack you will use. Then pull your right hand back." So Hale pulled his right hand as he instructed. Then a large water sphere started forming on his hand. It then grew bigger and started glowing a bright turquoise color.  
  
"When the energy stops forming, you then pull your right hand back, so you can aim at your target (Hale did so) and then push your right hand forward!"  
  
When Hale did this, a large water beam came out of Hale's hand, hitting the middle ship, 01, which he was aiming at. The ship was sparking many sparks all spread out, and then exploded into pieces. The other 4 ships stopped where they were, the pilots in them probably paralyzed on what they saw.  
  
"Vow! Zat vas amazing!" Bijou applauded Hale.  
  
"Are you saying we can do that too?!" Hamtaro thought.  
  
"Of course! Why would I've given you the japelona before?" Hale chuckled. "Now you can try. Use the one that suits you the most. Oh and with Ham- Shield, actually a large barrier will form around you, reflecting enemy shots back at them. Got it?"  
  
"Well then I'M using Ham-Shield!" Boss immediately assumed.  
  
"Fine with me." Hamtaro replied to Boss' yell.  
  
The ships were then out of their shock and came closer to the Ham-Hams, who instantly decided what to use and were charging their attacks like Hale instructed. When the small ships were close enough....  
  
1. Hale used Ham-Water again to attack his target. Again the ship was sparking and soon exploded.  
  
2. Hamtaro used Ham-Fire to get his target. When being hit, the ship was burning and slowly dissolved into tiny ashes.  
  
3. Bijou used Ham-Shocker to destroy the ship that headed for her. As soon as it was hit, the ship malfunctioned, spinning out of control and crashed into the sand, with the sand flying everywhere.  
  
4. As he said, Boss used Ham-Shield, but it was only as soon as the ship started firing multiple bullets at him. Instantly, when he pushed his right hand forward, a large, pink barrier formed around him, which made the bullets bounce off and head straight for the ship. Some hit the cockpit window and destroyed the wings while the rest went through the engine, causing the spacecraft to also malfunction and crash violently to the sand.  
  
All 3 of them looked into their hands, shocked at what they could now do.  
  
"Wow" Hamtaro surprisingly said. "It like we're superheroes now."  
  
"...and we have superpowers." Boss finished.  
  
"Ziz iz amazing!" Bijou happily said. "Now it zeemz easy for us zo defeat Sheiug!"  
  
"Let's not go that far." Hale told the French Ham-Ham. "Sheiug is a very powerful hamster. I could sense it in him. He's an insane hamster, only trying to prove that being evil can be fun. It sickens me!"  
  
"I don't know what he looks like, yet I already hate him!" Boss yelled.  
  
"We'll have revenge on him!" Hamtaro courageously said. "He won't get away from destroying Laura's room!"  
  
"Well then fasten your seat belts, hams." Hale replied back. "It's time to have a little fun."  
  
"What seat belts?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"(sighs) Not literally" Hale sighed with a sweatdrop.  
  
[End of Chapter] 


	10. The Four Temples

Brief Note: So how did Christmas go? Were you nice? Naughty? Not that I believe in Santa! Well this will be the last chapter I will post this year, if you know what I mean. So all I'll say is: HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!(Now back to the story)  
  
Chapter 10- The 4 Temples  
  
All 4 Ham-Hams started heading their way north, wondering what would occur at any time. It was a long path, with the sun taking the salty sweat from them, though the sand wasn't hot and comforted their tired feet. Then finally Hale something ahead. He couldn't tell what it was, but he knew it wasn't a mirage.  
  
"Hey Hams!" Hale soon yelled to them. "I think we've found our rest area!"  
  
He pointed to them what he was talking about, cheering the Ham-Hams up. Some large, orange building was ahead. It seemed to have a strange design of symbols all around it. In front of it was a large, wooden door that had no doorknob or anything else to open it.  
  
"What is that thing?" Boss wondered.  
  
"I'm not so sure," Hale said, "but I know it's related to Sheiug and Spat's plan." He then ran to the bizarre temple-like building with the three other Ham- Hams right behind him. It wasn't long before they were in front of it: it was like a ham-sized skyscraper with an Aztec architecture-design. Hale looked carefully at the walls, which were filled with symbols all around them, giving the building a BC look, but what caught Hale's attention was a small brick that had a cross-like shape dividing four strange symbols: a cat, a black ghost-ham, fire, and four pairs of eyes. The others also saw this, but were very confused.  
  
"Vat are zose zings?" Bijou asked Hale.  
  
Hale just stood there, analyzing the symbols for a few more moments, and then it seemed like he understood.  
  
"Okay, hams," he replied. "I think I got this: there are three other temples that are near this one, each holding a piece of the turbo engine I need, but there are also four creatures, one in each of the temples, guarding that piece so we won't get it. So we'll have to defeat them, get the pieces back together, put it on the ship, and we can go to Ham-Ham World to stop Sheiug and Spat once and for all."  
  
"Oh now I get it." Boss understood. "But are we strong enough to defeat those...things?"  
  
"We'll just wait and see." Hale said. He then got closer to the front door, trying to find a way to open it.  
  
"Uhh how are we going to get in here?" Hamtaro wondered.  
  
"I'll try to find out." Hale said. He then closed his eyes, put his right hand on the door, and stood there for a moment. Obviously something was going on in his mind, but the others didn't know what it was. He then opened his eyes, but left his hand where it was and said some strange words.  
  
"Ni gato mya gaha po li shah blaka!" he yelled out. Then the large door started rumbling, causing the Ham-Hams to back away. It then cracked and fell into pieces. The inside of the temple was dark and gloomy, though torches with lit fire were set perfectly on the walls.  
  
"This place already gives me the creeps" Hamtaro shivered.  
  
"They just want to scare us." Boss said.  
  
"I have to agree." Hale said. "I could tell that Sheiug is a hamster that could really be good if acting Boogey-Ham on Hamoween. Now let's get going."  
  
The three then followed Hale into the dark temple, wondering what would await them inside...  
  
[End of Chapter] 


	11. The 1st Temple

Chapter 11- The 1st Temple  
  
As the Ham-Hams walked around the maze-like path, they looked at the walls, which had a pattern of torches with fire on top of them. The bizarre symbols continued as they kept going until they reached a large, gray, and rectangular room. The room was brighter because there was an open roof.  
  
"What is this place?" Hamtaro wondered.  
  
"Vell Vatever it iz, it scares moi" Bijou shivered.  
  
The dark shadows that were spread out gave the room an errie Ham-O-Ween- like look. But Hale realized that there was something in the middle of the room: a hefty statue that resembled Spat was holding something on its held- out right hand...  
  
"(gasps) There it is!" Hale yelled out.  
  
"There's what? That thing on that statue's hand?" Boss thought.  
  
"Yes! It's 1/4th of my turbo engine!"  
  
"Your engine is THAT small?!" Hamtaro asked, shocked.  
  
"Actually, yes. Just imagine the other three pieces with the same size connected to this one and you have the mass of my turbo engine! Impressive, heke?"  
  
The three Ham-Hams who were listening were shocked, but still trusted him. Hale then ran to the statue and tried to grab the piece of his turbo engine. But...  
  
"Wait a second..." Boss halted Hale. "If this is a temple and the piece of that engine is there...then where's the...?"  
  
All of a sudden the right wall was unexpectedly crashed open by a large cat- like arm.  
  
"G-g-g-g-guardian...?" Boss finished as he was stunned at what he saw.  
  
"This is it." Hale said.  
  
Soon a humongous cat came out of the wall that it fractured open. Somehow the gray skin looked as if it were metal, with also the large feet clanking with each step the frightening cat made.  
  
"It's a robotic cat." Hale said stunned also.  
  
The android cat then opened its jaws and roared a startling cry so loud that the entire temple was shaking like an underground eruption had just hit. When it ceased to roar, it stared at the Ham-Hams with its bulky, green eyes, crooked with help from the metal eyebrows. Hale was staring back, but in a strange way, as if he were strictly focusing on something.  
  
"Hale...iz somezhing vong?" Bijou wondered.  
  
But Hale just continued staring at the cat in his weird, hypnotic-like way. But the Ham-Hams in a little while realized what he was doing, for the android cat was starting to groan in pain. Something was going on in its 'brain'. Slowly, sparks came flying out of its head, with the cat roaring in pain, which meant Hale was somehow using his mind to damage the cat's control program.  
  
"All right!" Boss cheered on.  
  
"Keep it up!" yelled Hamtaro.  
  
"Zon't give up!" Bijou happily cried.  
  
But it then seemed that it wasn't enough, for the cat raised it's large, right paw and brutally hit Hale with it, causing him to lose concentration and send him crashing into the wall which had the exit. When he came to the ground, his imprint was visible on the wall. He was still moving, but only barely. The Ham-Hams ran to him to check on him, leaving the cat still roaring in pain.  
  
"Hale! Are you alright?!" Hamtaro immediately asked. Hale then slowly got up with Bijou helping him.  
  
"Ugh.thanks, Bijou." He thanked her. "Hey I think I know how to get this cat!" Boss said. He then turned around to face the cat. He then pulled his right hand back with blue energy forming. It soon got bigger and got thicker, but soon it stopped.  
  
"Let's see what this thing can do." Boss said to himself. He then instantly pushed his right hand forward, causing an enormous water beam to come out: Ham-Water. When it directly hit the cat, a firework of sparks came flying out with the cat roaring in pain. It started shaking as it put its paws on its head, trying to control itself but it was no use at all. The android cat's eyes' pupils then instantly disappeared, a humming sound was heard inside the cat, and then the android cat itself dropped to the ground.dead. The Ham-Hams were just staring at the dead robot, with Boss half stunned and half happy. A moment later, all three ran to Boss, ready to congratulate him.  
  
"Way to go, Boss!" Hale yelled.  
  
"That was unbelievable!" Hamtaro told him.  
  
"You ver amazing!" Bijou said. She then jumped up and hugged him, which obviously made his entire face red from his blushing.  
  
"Uhh...uhh...th-th-thanks, B-Bijou..." He stutterly said.  
  
Hale then thought of something that could possibly be true. When he looked at Hamtaro's face, he saw him looking at Bijou hugging Boss-with a slightly jealous face. Hale just grinned for he had just discovered the love triangle of those three. Soon he ran to the damaged statue of Spat and took the piece of the turbo engine that he needed back. Soon the Ham-Hams followed him.  
  
"Hey, uhh where are you going to put that?" Boss asked. "I know it's not heavy, but we still need to put it someplace."  
  
"Very simple." Hale told them. He then instantly made the piece disappear into thin air.  
  
"Hey where'd it go?!" Boss angrily thought.  
  
"Calm down, Boss" Hale told him. "I just put it in a safe place where it can be safe so no one can take it."  
  
"Vere's zat, Hale?" Bijou asked.  
  
"Believe it or not, it's at my storage case at my house. Don't worry, though I can just instantly get it back, so don't complain."  
  
"Okay we won't." Hamtaro said happily.  
  
"Uhh just a question." Boss soon said. "How could it be so easy to destroy that cat? I mean when I fired the ham-Water I still expected something from it to occur."  
  
"I though the exact same thing, Boss." Hale told him. "It seems Sheiug is very good at making tough things easy. Soon easy things will be tough. He's a tricky one, so watch it."  
  
"You got it." All three responded.  
  
{End of Chapter} 


	12. Chapter 4 extended

A/N: As a little gift, I made an extended version of the chapter where Sheiug burns Laura's room on fire. Enjoy!  
  
BONUS CHAPTER: Chapter 4: The Proof of Being Evil [Extended Version]  
  
It was 2:30 AM. At Laura's house, everyone was sleeping, including Laura, her parents, Brandy, and even, in his cage, the most popular hamster of the Ham-Ham Clubhouse: Hamtaro. Soon 2 hamsters instantly appeared in front of the house: Sheiug and Spat.  
  
"So what are we doing here?" Spat asked.  
  
"It seems you are a see-it-to-believe-it type of hamster." Sheiug said to his brother. "Well then that's what I shall do to prove that we are powerful hamsters. Now then you see that house ahead of us?" He pointed out to Spat what house he was talking about.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Spat wondered.  
  
"Inside is a hamster that you may not know about, but is one of the hamsters that could ruin our plan."Sheiug told him.  
  
"What hamsters? What plan? Am I missing something here?" Spat demanded, very confused.  
  
"I'll explain later, so calm down." Sheiug told him. "Now let's get started...."  
  
Sheiug then slowly pulled his right hand back. Soon red, fiery energy started to form in hi hand. It slowly got thicker and bigger, but soon it stopped growing. Meanwhile, inside Laura's room, in the hamster cage that has been moved from the floor to on top of Laura's desk, Hamtaro woke up since Sheiug's forming energy made a bizarre whirring noise. He yawned and wondered what time I t was...until...  
  
"Here? Is something going on outside?" He thought to himself. He didn't want to get out of his cage, though, for the squeaky door would wake up Laura, who was in a deep sleep. When he checked the window, he knew that something was going on also for something red was glowing outside. The glow got bigger and bigger and bigger until...KKSSHHHHH!! An enormous fire beam crashed trough the window and barely hit Hamtaro's cage as it hit the floor. Hamtaro was completely shocked at what he saw. Laura then instantly woke up, opened her eyes, and had the exact emotion Hamtaro had, which explained her screaming.  
  
"HAMTARO, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Laura yelled out.  
  
"I don't know, but we gotta get outta here!" Hamtaro yelled to her, though in his mind.  
  
Laura then immediately grabbed Hamtaro's cage and ran toward her entrance door. Outside, Sheiug sensed her escape plan and, with his mind, somehow made the fire which was inside Laura's room, convert into a huge monster- like mouth. Laura didn't notice at all for she concentrated at the exit while trying to not get burned. As soon as she reached her only exit, the creature leaped up and instantly tried to bite her, but she already was out of the room in time. She instantly ran downstairs to see their parents awake.  
  
"Laura, what in heaven's name is going on?!" her mother, Marion, demanded her to answer.  
  
"Mom, my room is burning!" Laura tried to explain "I woke up and I saw fire everywhere! I couldn't do anything else except grab Hamtaro's cage and leave!  
  
"How did this happen?!" Forrest, her father, wondered, being worried.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to do something!"  
  
"I'll call the fire department!" Marion shortly said.  
  
"Oh why did this have to happen?!!" Forrest cried out.  
  
Outside, Sheiug, after 20 seconds, he stopped firing the fire beam by putting his hand down and started watching the dreadful scene. He even, also with his mind, put something in the fire so no one outside the Haruna area would hear what was going on. Spat was completely shocked.  
  
"I think those fools have suffered enough."Sheiug said to himself "So, Spat, any thoughts?"  
  
"My Ham-God...that was unbelievable."  
  
"Ahh but it is now." Sheiug said." I have now proved to you that we are part of a magical group of hamsters who can do anything they want to."  
  
"Like what?" Spat wondered.  
  
Then Sheiug gasped and put his head down to think for a few moments. Then, after those few moments, he grinned evilly and had obviously thought of something to keep them busy.  
  
"Spat, do you know about Ham-Ham World?"  
  
"Yeah. I heard it's a wonderful place, which means for us it's probably a horrible place to live." Spat told his older brother.  
  
"Why not make it our own way?" Sheiug cackled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know a way that we could take control of that planet. Maybe soon you'll enjoy it."  
  
"Are you serious?!" Spat became shocked. It was his dream to always dictate a planet and now maybe he has his chance.  
  
"Yes, but first we must do something else. We'll be going there, yes, but on the way, I'll tell you everything about the other hamsters so you will understand this plan even better."  
  
"I hope you're right." Spat answered.  
  
"Oh I will be, and you'll like it." Sheiug grinned. He then laughed with a laughter that could give any hamster the ham-shivers. He then snapped his fingers with his right hand and they both disappeared.  
  
[END OF BONUS CHAPTER] 


	13. The Phantom Hams

Chapter 12- The Phantom-Hams  
  
The 4 Ham-Hams were soon out of the temple and heading for the next one, again wondering what would await them inside.  
  
"Hey there it is!" Boss yelled out.  
  
"I see it!" Hale responded.  
  
"OUI! Ve're almozt zhere!" Bijou cried out.  
  
"Nothing can stop us now!' Hamtaro said.but he possibly said it too soon. For some reason, purple clouds were coming their way as they got closer to the temple.  
  
"Hale." Hamtaro started. "Wh-what's going on?"  
  
"I'm not so sure," Hale responded. "However my guess is that this area we're going through is a kind that we must do something so we can get to the temple."  
  
"Well what's gonna happen then?" Boss asked. His question was then answered soon, for pairs of hands instantly came out of the ground, like zombie-hams coming out of a graveyard. Soon thirteen creatures came out of the ground. They were able to float and had blurry faces that could give even the bravest hamster nightmares.  
  
"Vat are zhose zings?" Bijou asked in horror.  
  
"They're phantom-hams." Hale answered in a calm way. "Normally they'd be the spirits of dead hamsters, but they would be white and have more plain faces. But these ones are purple and have evil faces, so they were created by Sheiug and Spat as a trap."  
  
"Well I'm not letting some freaky ghosts kill us!" Boss yelled. He then got ready to attack by immediately pulling his right hand back with yellow and sparking energy forming: Ham-Shocker. Soon he pushed his hand forward, sending the Ham-Shocker beam straight to the phantom-ham he aimed for. But instead of hitting the target, it went right through it, making the phantom- ham laugh evilly in a deep, strange voice.  
  
"Well it seems our attacks won't work against those creatures." Hale replied to Boss' mistake.  
  
"Then what do we do?" Hamtaro asked, terrified.  
  
Hale couldn't answer because one of the phantom-hams then opened its ugly mouth and fired out some oozy, purple acid. Hale just barely dodged the acid by moving his head out of the way. When it hit the ground, the sand that got hit started to sizzle and evaporate.  
  
"If we get hit by that, we'll be done for!" Hale yelled out. Then he thought of something. "Unless."  
  
Instantly, as soon as another phantom-ham shot out the purple substance, Hale brought out his Ham-Shield in time to block the attack. It did just that. When the acid hit the phantom-ham after being blocked by the Ham- Shield, The phantom-ham screamed like a monster, which terrified the Ham-Hams a little, and then it vanished.  
  
"I knew it!" Hale discovered. "Its weakness is its own attacks! Ghost-hams were known for if touching each other, they'd vanish into nothingness, for that's how Ham-God created us. So with these ghosts, their own attacks would absolutely make them not have any existence!"  
  
The Phantom-Hams then looked as if they got a bit worried. But soon they thought of an idea, for they started chattering in their weird language and it sounded at the end like they agreed on something.  
  
"What's going on?" Hamtaro asked Hale.  
  
""Mabve somezing bad iz about zu happen!" Bijou guessed.  
  
"She might be right." Boss agreed.  
  
"...and we're about to find out." Hale finished.  
  
The Phantom-Hams then started glowing. Eleven of them formed a circle around the one in the middle. Then, slowly, the eleven glided to the middle one and their bodies started to combine. Soon a huge, purple glow formed, almost covering the big scene. Then soon, a huge, evolved-like version of a Phantom-Ham was growing. It kept growing until it was double the size of Hale's black ship! It looked like an average Phantom-Ham, though it had a new size, sharp claws, and the eyes of Sheiug.  
  
"What...the...Devil-Ham...is...that?!" Boss asked, stunned as a rock.  
  
"Okay, about the ghosts-dying-when-they-tough-each-other part... when at least 5 or more touch, then some reaction occurs and causes them to combine and form one. Apparently this is what happened to these ghosts. Still I have a plan. Okay, everyone get over here, quickly!"  
  
The three Ham-Hams quickly ran to Hale since they were a few feet away. The big Phantom-ham just watched, growling. Hale then whispered to them in their ears.  
  
"Okay here's the plan." he started." As soon as that thing fires, we all bring out our Ham-Shields, but at the same spot so the Ham-Shields will also combine and form an enormous barrier. It could be strong enough.  
  
"Hope you're right." Hamtaro responded.  
  
"I hope so too..." Hale said, unsure about his idea, but still believed in it. "Okay everyone in position!  
  
The 4 Ham-Hams made a horizontal line, slightly bent, in front of the monster. He just chuckled for a response.  
  
"Get ready..." Hale whispered to them.  
  
They all slowly pulled their right hands toward their backs, but not much so the monster wouldn't notice. Then the Phantom-Ham opened its mouth and pulled its head back with a visible charge coming in its mouth. A shhrshh noise was heard in the mouth and then, instantly, it pushed its head forward with a huge purple ball coming out.  
  
"NOW!!!" Hale yelled.  
  
They all brought out their Ham-Shield shields in the same spot and in a flash, they were all holding an enormous barrier. The purple attack hit the shield, which caused the Hams to try to push the attack out of their way. They struggled and struggled as the Phantom-Ham shocked, worried and backing away a little.  
  
They kept trying to keep the attack away from them. Their sweat came down and they begged for the attack to just go away. It seemed that they would soon give in and die, but soon there was hope. The Ham-Hams didn't notice it, but white clouds started to come in. They came on top of the struggling hamsters and the face of Ham-God appeared. She was shocked that the only heroes who could save the hamster universe were about to die. She then raised her left hand, facing the hams, and out came light, which headed for the Ham-Hams. It gave them strength, not much, but enough for them to just entirely cool them down. The white clouds and Ham-God then disappeared. The Ham-Hams' sweat stopped dropping and the Phantom-Ham noticed that the purple acid ball it shot was staring to come closer. It then got scared and backed away a little more. But it was no use for him, for the hamsters finally pushed the enormous ball away, making it head straight for the Phantom-Ham. It got completely shocked and tried to float away, but the size of it made it too slow and when its own attack hit it, it roared and screamed, making the hamsters cover their ears and closed their eyes. Soon the large monster evaporated, and the screaming faded away. Hale slowly opened his eyes and looked straight ahead. The monster was finally gone. He put his hands away from his ears and was exited to see such a peaceful sight  
  
"Ham-Hams, look!" Hale yelled at them. "The monster is gone! It's finally gone!"  
  
The three took their hand off their ears and opened their eyes: nothing but desert, the 2nd Temple, and grayish-white clouds.  
  
"Oui! It iz finally over!" Bijou cheered.  
  
"The monster is go-one! The monster is go-one!" Boss and Hamtaro yelled in singing voices.  
  
"That was magnificent, Ham-Hams!" Hale told them. "I knew I could on you! Still....  
  
"Still what?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"We still have the 2nd Temple right in front of us, 2 more, and then probably Sheiug and Spat." "Dang I can't imagine though they'll be if that Phantom-Ham was this hard."  
  
"Vat if ve can't vin?!" Bijou became very worried, "Ve could all zie!" She then started crying.  
  
"Don't talk like that, Bijou!" Hamtaro calmed her. "Remember no Ham-Ham should give up or they'll only be a quitter!"  
  
"You're vight, Hamtaro." Bijou said, blushing a little. "Zank you."  
  
"Anytime." Hamtaro smiled at her.  
  
[End of Chapter] 


	14. The 2nd Temple

A/N: Not related to the story, but guess what? I now have Internet access in my room! So expect the chapters to come a bit faster now! Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 13: The 2nd Temple  
  
The 4 Ham-Hams continued their way to the path of the 4 Temples, now heading for the 2nd one, though in front of them, was about 50 hamster yards away. As they walked, Bijou was thinking. She was staring to realize her feelings for Hamtaro. She'd found out why she enjoys talking to him, helping him out and also why she smiles when she sees him at the Clubhouse: because she loved him. She looked at Hamtaro, who was concentrating on Hale's path, and definitely knew that she loved him. She then started daydreaming about what it would be like for him to be her boyham and how much she'd enjoy it. In fact, she was daydreaming so much that she didn't notice that the others stopped, causing her to bump into Boss.  
  
"Hey Bijou, you should watch where you're going." Boss told her.  
  
"Sorry, Bosz." Bijou apologized. "I'll be more careful."  
  
The temple was slightly shorter than the first one. It was now purplish- black, 2 Sheiug-like eyes in the middle that didn't glow, and had no symbols, not like the 1st temple. Like he did to the 1st one, Hale put his right hand on the place where the barely-visible door was and closed his eyes to obviously find the code to open it. A few moments later, he was done and backed away a bit and said a different pair of words for the code: " Nygario haoi ploi joso yi galko!" The Sheiug eyes then glowed red and started to slowly vanish. The door also vanished with it at the same speed, so the entrance was now visible, phantom-like to the Ham-Hams.  
  
"Let me guess: this temple's topic is ghosts?" Boss guessed.  
  
"I'm thinking the same thing." Hale answered. "Wonder what the guardian will be like. The symbol looked like a black fog, so it also must be a ghost of some sort."  
  
They then entered the 2nd temple, which was a bit brighter than the last one, and walked through the same maze-like path. But this time, the entrance path was like a haunted house at a Ham-Ham fun park during Ham-O- Ween because strange movements went around them. Orbs passed by, cold spots gave them the chills, an apparition keeps reappearing and the Ham-Hams felt as if they were being watched...and they were, for in the unknowingly fake orbs, special cameras were installed and Sheiug and Spat could watch the Ham-Hams with it. They were somewhere at Ham-Ham World.  
  
"Heh heh they're NOW here?!" Sheiug became shocked. "HAHAHA! Those puny slowpokes are too late already! Even with help, I can defeat them."  
  
"They don't know what surprise is gonna hit 'em when they get here!" Spat chuckled.  
  
"Very true, brother. heh heh heh...Very true..."  
  
Back at Ham-Ham Planet, after 10 chilling minutes, they reached the expected middle room, which was the biggest room in the temple. Another Spat statue was in the middle and, as expected, was holding a piece of Hale's turbo engine on the right hand. Hale just hesitated to get it and looked around.  
  
"Got the same feeling too, Hale?" Hamtaro discovered.  
  
"Yes." Hale told him. "The guardian is here, but he's hiding." All 4 of them then looked in every direction, looking for the next one they must fight. Then they heard a swoosh noise. Hale gasped and turned to where it came from. Nothing.  
  
"Grr...where is he?!" Boss angrily wondered.  
  
Soon a ghastly cackle filled the air.  
  
"Who are you?" Hale demanded.  
  
"If I stay invisible, this match will be too easy." the voice said to the worried Ham-Hams, with Bijou slowly going to Hamtaro for protection. Then a dark hamster appeared in front of them warp-like. Hale was shocked.  
  
"It's...it's..."he stuttered.  
  
"Sheiug?" the dark hamster asked. "No I'm a clone/ghost version of my master. Notice my different colored eyes."  
  
He was right, for instead of red, his eyes were glowing green.  
  
"So is that what Sheiug looks like, only with green eyes?" Hamtaro asked Hale to be sure.  
  
"Yes that would be him exactly. The real Sheiug has red eyes, and they're MUCH more creepier than those. I should've known as soon as I saw this clone."  
  
"So also hiz look tries to zcare uz.!" Bijou figured out. "You're both only evil clownz! I shouldn't be zcared! You're only a copy of a big bully!"  
  
Heh heh brave one, aren't you?" the clone chuckled. "Always accusing of what things are like before they even happen. Well now you'll see only a sample of what my master's power is!"  
  
He then floated up with electricity sparks flowing through him. The Ham- Hams watched, the reflecting light shining in their amazed eyes. The dark clone then opened its mouth and made it grow. As it grew, the teeth inside started to become more sharp-pointed like a ham-pire. When the enormous jaws ceased to grow, the mouth was as large as an average wall poster.  
  
"Something's gonna happen..." Boss said, getting ready with the Ham-Hams for whatever would occur to them. The Sheiug clone then pulled its opened mouth back, obviously about to give out something. That's what happened, amazingly: when he then pushed its mouth forward, an army of Phantom-Hams came out with their large claws out ready to attack.  
  
"OH NO!" Hamtaro became instantly worried. Then something came into the Ham-Hams' (not Hale's, though) minds. They soon knew what to do. All four of them then bursted out of the way by splitting up and running into different directions. Most of the Phantom-Hams then crashed into the area where the Ham-Hams originally were, but only few stopped in time. Because there were only four who didn't crash into the walls, they each chased the Ham-Ham they chose. The Sheiug clone's mouth then grew to normal size and he just decided to watch what would happen to them.  
  
"Here they come!" Hale yelled to the Ham-Hams, still running. Bijou then almost got bit by the one chasing her, causing her to somehow run even faster. All were starting to get exhausted and became worried that they would get defeated by the Phantom-Hams. The Hale got a plan. He had found out how to trick the Phantom-Hams by making them hit the Sheiug clone instead of him. To commence his plan, still running, he stopped where he was and yelled out.  
  
"Hey Phantom-Hams, why chase one when you can try to get me and have more chances of defeating one of us?!" He cried out. This confused both the Sheiug clone and Phantom-Hams and worried the Ham-Hams who listened.  
  
"Hale are you crazy?!" Bijou wondered. "You could dzie!"  
  
"Don't worry, Bijou." Hamtaro told her. "I think he's on to something."  
  
"You better be right, Hamtaro." Boss told him.  
  
The Phantom-Hams surprisingly understood Hale's yell and all glided to him to try and kill him. He then ran away, though for only 5 seconds, toward an area straight across the Sheiug clone. Now he was 10 feet away from the clone. The Phantom-Hams stopped in front of him. They then opened their mouths and brought out their familiar purple acid. Hale barely dodged the attack by doing a somersault, making the attacks go under him (this scene would look better slow-mo) and hit the Sheiug clone.  
  
"AARRGGHH!!" The injured clone yelled. The acid was burning his whole body with smoke sizzling out.  
  
"Get this stuff off me!" he screamed out.  
  
The Phantom-Hams instantly glided to the Sheiug clone to try to get the acid off him.  
  
"You idiots! Don't hit me, you must hit THEM!" he yelled at them as the Phantom-Hams struggled to get the acid off him. It was shame, though, for the acid was as sticky as advanced super glue and couldn't come off of the angry Sheiug clone. Because the Phantom-Hams still tried to get the burning acid off of him, their claws got stuck on the acid and they couldn't get free from burning their selves.  
  
"Awesome idea, Hale!" Hamtaro cheered him on.  
  
"Way to make them suffer!" Boss yelled.  
  
Soon the clone of Sheiug and the Phantom-Hams, who were stuck together, soon started to slowly fade away.  
  
"Any last vords, 'Sheiug'?" Bijou teased the dieing clone. Soon the fading 'Sheiug' said his last words before completely disappearing: "Even with my death occurring, you still won't have enough to defeat my master! You will all paaaaaayy!"  
  
Soon the clone of Sheiug and the Phantom-Hams disappeared like regular ghosts would.  
  
"Glad that's over." Boss replied to the scene.  
  
"..but it's not all over." Hale told him.  
  
"Why is it you who gets the comebacks?" Boss groaned, but Hale just ignored his comment.  
  
"These 2 matches we had are telling us that each time we face a guardian, we need a strategy to defeat one. Maybe in the next one I'll really need your help."  
  
"Zhen ve'll be zere zo help you." Bijou smiled.  
  
"Teamwork it is!" Hamtaro yelled out.  
  
"Very good point, Hamtaro." Hale pointed out. "It may seem like I'm doing all the work but it's very likely that even I will ask for assistance."  
  
"I guess we have been doing nothing good." Hamtaro sadly said. "We were just getting in the way."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Boss immediately told him "That's very disrespectful! I can't believe a Ham-Ham would say something like that!"  
  
"Well it's true!" Hamtaro replied.  
  
"Uhh...well kinda, but you still shouldn't say that, you got it?!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Zon't hurt hiz feelings, Boss." Bijou tried to calm Boss. "Or maybe it vill hurt my feelings."  
  
"Sorry Bijou." Boss apologized, blushing a bit. "I'll watch my attitude next time."  
  
Hale then ran to the unharmed statue of Spat and didn't hesitate to grab the piece of his turbo engine. Again he focused on the part and made it disappear to "another place".  
  
"Okay guys, we're halfway done, so let's get this over with." Hale said  
  
[End of Chapter] 


	15. The 3rd Temple

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I got grounded for a while for a reason I don't like mentioning, but now the chapter's here. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 14- The 3rd Temple (Director's Cut) [Author's Official Favorite Chapter]  
  
Walking to the next temple, the 4 Ham-Hams all were thinking different things. Hale was thinking about what Ham-Ham World's condition was now, Boss was eagerly wondering what would be waiting for them in the 3rd temple, Hamtaro was worried that they might not be able to defeat Sheiug and Spat and the universe's existence will be in jeopardy, and Bijou, for a second time, was think about her feelings for Hamtaro.  
  
Hale: I hope Ham-Ham World is all right now. I couldn't picture my home in ruins. My sister, my neighbors, my hometown...oh why am I worrying? It would be impossible for even Sheiug to try to dictate my planet. With the blessed colossal increase of Ham-Warriors, there's a possibility for Ham- World to be protected. I should just focus on the road ahead of us.  
  
Boss: Wonder what's gonna happen in the next temple. Obviously it's gonna have some monster-like look. Either way, this time Hale won't get to do all the work anymore. I'll help to defeat whatever monster is in there, get my glory and maybe I'll even impress Bijou. I could even succeed her love...oh I'm definitely ready now!  
  
Hamtaro: If that was only a so-called sample of what Sheiug is like...then what is Sheiug like? He's probably so powerful that in a single blow we'll all be totally gone and there'll be nothing a hamster can do! Oh what would happen to Bijou? The Ham-Hams? Laura? Oh perhaps I shouldn't think about the future. That will just make me a scaredy-ham. I should be brave, like Hale and Boss are, and I could also protect Bijou so...wait. Why do I keep thinking about Bijou? Is this related to these strange feelings I have around her? Maybe I'll find out soon...  
  
Bijou (without French accent): Oh Hamtaro. I've now figured out why I've always had these feelings for you ever since I saw your eyes for the first time: because I love you. I love you with all my heart. Your sparkling eyes, your handsome orange fur, everything about you is perfect. I just hope that you feel the same with me. Then again, you talk to me more than you do to the other girls. Maybe there really is hope for us... She then sighed joyfully at the passionate thought.  
  
Hale's announcement then woke up Bijou from her daydream. "We're here, Ham-Hams." Hale said which made Bijou realize that huge structure was in front of them. She knew what it was: the 3rd temple. I t was definitely the biggest one of all. It was the size of 3 human football fields combined. It was gray but with a slight maroon spread around it. Spikes were also precisely placed on the corner walls of the temple with red at the front, orange on the middle, and yellow at the end, all put in a fading-like way. Mysteriously included, smoke came out of the roof, giving a burning smell inside the Ham-Hams' nostrils.  
  
"Hif-hif" Hale sniffed the smell. "This temple is based on fire. It's probably very hot inside but luckily your energy matches mine so none of us will have to worry about melting into magma and cooling to soon be rocks."  
  
"Ahh don't say zat!" Bijou yelled to Hale. "I zon't vant to imagine zat happening!!"  
  
"Sorry Bijou. Just wanted to tell you facts." Hale apologized. "I won't overreact with the facts next time."  
  
Hale then slowly put his right hand on the now visible door...but then instantly pulled his hand away and yelled in pain.  
  
"What's wrong, Hale?" Boss became concerned.  
  
"The wall...it's burning hot." Hale then blew air on his hand to cool it down.  
  
"But then how will you know how to open the door and go inside the temple?" Hamtaro asked, worrying that they might not be able to go inside and be able to get back a part of Hale's turbo engine.  
  
"Well this is the only way to get the door open, so I'll have to try again." He replied.  
  
"Ve careful!" Bijou warned him.  
  
Hale then slowly put his right hand on the wall, simultaneously trying to find the code and hold the burning pain on his hand. He sweated and struggled trying to work with the Ham-Hams hoping that he would succeed. 2 moments later, Hale finally brought his injured hand out of the wall, sighing in relief yet also groaning in pain. The Ham-Hams checked to see if see was okay. His right hand was now almost completely black.  
  
"Don't worry about it, guys. It'll come off after an hour and this won't affect my powers in any way." Hale told them, which calmed them down.  
  
"Whew, for a minute there we thought you were gonna lose it, if you know what I mean." Boss said.  
  
"I'm all right, so stop worrying. Now then..."  
  
Hale then looked straight on the door and said these words:  
  
"Mya goya holi poshia lo qu me yahka!"  
  
The door then sizzled and, at the same time, slowly faded away. Bubbling magma was then heard inside.  
  
"Is it safe in there?" Hamtaro became scared.  
  
"If you didn't have the japelona, then...well you know. Let's just go." Hale said to them. They entered the hot temple, the 3 Ham-Hams helping Hale amazed that it only felt like 90° Fahrenheit inside. Barely any sweat came down. But that didn't stop them from being happy, for when they made a right turn; they were looking at a huge rectangular room with 2 cliffs: one which they were standing on and another at the very end of the room. Only a slightly thick and brown rope connected the far-away cliffs, but the scariest part was what was at the bottom of the 2 cliffs: a huge pit of boiling magma with igneous rocks on the side.  
  
"Don't tell me we have to cross that rope..." Boss became stunned.  
  
"As much as I also hate it, yes we do." Hale said as the worried Ham-Hams expected. "Now Ham-Hams don't try not to get scared. If you do, your shivering will cause you to fall down."  
  
Obviously this comment shivered the Ham-Hams. "Whatever you do, do not- I repeat- do not look down. It will just give you more fear and more chances of falling down."  
  
"O-okay...if-if you s-s-say s-s-o-o...." Boss shockingly said. Hale was first to step on the rope. The others decided to put their hands on the rope and hang under it. Hale spread his arms out for more balance. Then they started going slowly to the other end of the hot room. The Ham-Hams' hearts were beating as fast as a hummingbird's. Sweat came down and sizzled as it landed on the magma.  
  
They slowly got closer to the other cliff, though they were only half way there. Since Boss was last in line, he was the only one who noticed that something was wrong. The rope was wiggling from behind him and he knew no one was behind him. When he turned his head around, sweating, he saw that the rope's end was snapping loose, instantly shocking Boss. He even heard the rope: PSH PSH.  
  
"Uhh-uhh H-H-Hams...th-the ro-rope i-i-is...." he stuttered. They all looked behind Boss and noticed the snapping rope.  
  
"Oh no vat are ve going to zo?!" Bijou screamed with her echo spreading across the room.  
  
"Hold on, Ham-Hams." Hale said. Like the Ham-Hams, he put his arms on the rope and jumped to be hanging under the rope. As soon as he did that...PSH!! The rope had fully snapped and it was swinging to the other end with the Ham-Hams screaming as they held.  
  
"We're gonna crash!" Hamtaro yelled.  
  
That's what it did; after a few moments of yelling, the rope slammed onto the cliff, ten hamster feet away from the top. Dust came out where the Ham- Hams crashed, with them moaning in pain.  
  
"Ugh...you okay, Hams?" Hale asked.  
  
"Sorta..." Hamtaro first said.  
  
"I'm fine." Boss said.  
  
"Ve too!" Bijou told Hale to give him sureness that everyone was okay.  
  
"Good job, hams. At least you guys didn't fall down from the rope." Hale sarcastically said. "Now let's get climbing..."  
  
The Ham-Hams then started climbing up the rope to reach the top of the cliff. When Hale got on top he helped each of the Ham-Hams come up.  
  
"Now how are we going to get back?" Hamtaro wondered.  
  
"We'll find out." Hale said. "I know it."  
  
They all stood up and looked ahead of them; a red hallway with a left turn. Obviously the Ham-Hams went to the hallway and made the left turn...then were stunned. A large, cylinder-shaped room was in front of them. Bubbling magma filled the floor of the room even with fire sparks coming out.  
  
"What is this place?" Boss wondered, analyzing the room in awe.  
  
"I don't know but everything had a reason." Hale said. Without actually going inside due to the magma-filled floor, they looked around the room for something about it. Nothing. They wondered why the temple led to a dead end. None of the Ham-Hams remembered seeing another path anywhere in the temple. Soon Hamtaro noticed something bizarre.  
  
"Uhh Hale..." he started. "Why is the magma coming together."  
  
"What do you me....?" Hale couldn't finish for the magma started to come together slowly..  
  
"What's going on?" Boss asked.  
  
"Somezing bad iz avout zo appen, I zhink." Bijou guessed as they all watched the magma coming to form a pile... a pile that soon started to grow. It was starting to become as big as the entire cylinder-shaped room.  
  
"I think you're right, Bijou." Hale concluded, getting ready for evil to come.  
  
The rising magma then, on the top, formed a giant 3-eyed monster head with also, in the middle, formed short arms with three claws on each arm. Now more ground could be seen because of the magma's combination. All were shocked in what they saw, but not as shocked as Bijou was, for she screamed and turned around squatting on the ground with her arms covering her eyes, not daring to look at the revolting magma monster.  
  
"My Ham-God...the monster's appearance can affect a female hamster's mind and cause them to look away." Hale explained.  
  
"Bijou, we need your help! Don't leave us here now!" Boss begged to her, but she just kept in her position and even started to cry.  
  
"Leave her alone, Boss. We're just going to have to face the guardian ourselves." Hale told him. The guardian just roared out an unattractive howl and snarled a little.  
  
"Okay I have a plan. Boss, you must prevent Bijou from getting wounded from the guardian from any of its attacks. Hamtaro, you distract the monster with any way you can think of. I'll try to find the weak spot. I can sense one in it."  
  
"WHA-?!" Both Hamtaro and Boss blurted out, shocked at their jobs.  
  
"But look at the size of that thing!" Boss started.  
  
"There's no way we can try to distract that thing!" Hamtaro demanded to find another way.  
  
"Hey there's no way out of this!" Hale told them angrily. "It's either victory or death! Which do you want?!" The 2 listeners just stayed quiet.  
  
"Just trust me on this." Hale told them. He then instantly ran to his right, the monster noticing the act. It then immediately opened its mouth and shot out a medium-sized fireball.  
  
"Look out, Hale!" Boss yelled out.  
  
As the monster turned to see who was yelling, Hale somersaulted to dodge the hot attack.  
  
So that's what it can do... Hale thought to himself.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Boss stuttered. The magma guardian was staring in his two, scared eyes.  
  
"Oh I shouldn't be scared of you!" Boss yelled at the monster. "TAKE THIS!"  
  
Instantly Boss shot a Ham-Water attack at it, but after a few feet the water instantly evaporated.  
  
"WHA---? D'oh why didn't I think of it before. This place is too hot for water." He said disappointed.  
  
Soon the guardian opened its mouth and made fiery sparks come out, meaning it was charging for a massive attack.  
  
"AGH!" Boss yelled as he ran to get out of the way.  
  
"Come back, Boss!" Hamtaro yelled as he ran to get Boss back. The monster just stayed in its position and aimed for Bijou, who finally turned around and opened her eyes...only to be absolutely stunned. The monster then fired the attack at the frozen Bijou. Suddenly, almost with luck, Hamtaro became brave to run to where Bijou was, jump and bring out his Ham-Shield at the exact right time. Bijou opened her eyes when she heard Hamtaro jump and she saw his brave deed.  
  
(slo-mo scene) The Ham-Shield brought the harmful attack back to the monster, but only made the monster hit the fireball with its right and sharp claws to send the attack back to Hamtaro. Ham-Shield still out, Hamtaro used it again to hit the attack back to the monster. Then it was like a game of tennis. The ball went back and forth for a few moments until finally, with all the strength a hamster could have, Hamtaro powerfully hit the fireball back to the monster.  
  
The monster wasn't quick enough to reflect the attack and got hit in its two eyes from the fireball, stinging and blinding them for a moment. The giant guardian roared and covered its eyes with its claws, trying to make the pain go away. Hamtaro was then sweating and panting, inside his mind happy that he protected Bijou.  
  
Bijou was shocked that her crush had just saved her life. She now loved him more than ever. She tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't. A tear even came down her cheek. Even Hamtaro wondered what caused him to do that. He finally discovered that he did have a crush on Bijou. He just stayed silent.  
  
But not for long, the sting on the monster's eyes was gone and it was definitely furious.  
  
"Oh no..." Hamtaro said to himself. He got up and put his Ham-Shield in front of him.  
  
Bijou was half scared and half confident that Hamtaro would protect her. The guardian then opened its mouth and started to charge another fireball attack, but this time it looked like it would be a bigger one. Hamtaro got ready for whatever would occur.  
  
Hale, who was right behind the guardian still searching for the weak spot, he saw something on the monster's back. There was a large, swirling magma circle spinning like a hypnotism item.  
  
There it is! The core of the monster! Hale thought to himself. He then charged up his Ham-Shocker in the usual way and simultaneously aimed at the swirling magma to eliminate the guardian just correctly. He knew he had to hurry up because the guardian was about to fire an attack that not even the strongest Ham-Shield could reflect an attack that strong. He fired the electrifying Ham-Shocker, which hit the swirling magma directly in the middle.  
  
The Ham-Hams saw an extraordinary sight: the monster, now the head facing the ceiling, roared in pain and shot out an enormous fireball, almost the size of a medium-sized meteor. As the magma hit the ceiling that was now cracking falling pieces, the guardian soon slowly evaporated with all the magma connected to it in the cracking room. Soon there was a flash and all that was left of the guardian was a large chunk of something. Hale recognized what that 'chunk of something' was: the 3rd piece of his turbo engine. He used his minds power to bring it to his right hand. He then transported it to his so-called "safe place".  
  
"Let's get outta here now!" Boss yelled.  
  
They all ran to the exit and to the cliff but soon halted, for they just found out that the rope was now only a hanging decoration.  
  
"Now what are we gonna do?! This place is gonna squash us and we're all trapped!" Boss demanded an answer from Hale.  
  
What he got was only more worry. The walls where the guardian was started to crack open and a waterfall of magma came down heading quickly to the Ham- Hams.  
  
"NOW WHAT?!" Hamtaro wanted an answer.  
  
"I've got it!" Hale thought immediately. He then brought out his Ham- Shield, put it on top of the Ham-Hams and it then formed a large bubble- like barrier around them.  
  
"Hang on!" Hale warned them. "It's gonna get bumpy."  
  
"Uh-oh..." Hamtaro said as he found out what was about to happen.  
  
The flowing magma then reached them and they flowed with it then. The Ham- Hams were almost breath taken from the speed of the magma. They instantly and finally got of the volcanic temple with the river-like magma, technically now lava. The Ham-Hams, still in the bubble barrier, slowly stopped with the magma when they landed on the sandy ground. They finally stopped, and when they did, Hale's eyes glowed and the barrier disappeared.  
  
"Whoo! That was fun, heke?" Hale asked sarcastically. The Ham-Hams just gave him a sort-of mad glare.  
  
"Heh heh...sorry." Hale grinned.  
  
[End of Chapter]  
  
A/N: Hey as a little gift, in case you forgot, if you want any spoilers or secrets of The Sheiug Trilogy, just e-mail me and I'll give you the info you want...if I can, because the 2nd and 3rd fanfics are not exactly complete. Still just e-mail me at hamkaider01@yahoo.com and info shall be given to you. 


	16. The Final Temple

A/N: D'oh! What was I thinking? I accidentally called her Ham-God, didn't I? It should actually be Ham-Goddess, since it's a female. Sorry, angry female fans! Also, sorry if you thought that's it's been a long time since I've updated. My increase of homework, obsession with F-Zero GX, and Weekend Laziness Disease have all backed me from typing this chapter. Just try to bear with me, k?  
  
Chapter 14: The Final Temple  
  
"All right we're half way there!" Hale cheered. "After this temple, we can go to Ham-Ham World and defeat Sheiug and Spat once and for all...at least I hope so."  
  
"Well I'm wondering what would be in the last temple." Boss told Hale. "Okay, according to those symbols, there should be four 'something's in there, right?"  
  
"Wow I almost forgot about those!" Hamtaro remembered. "I guess I just wanted to forget and find out who the guardians would be on my own!"  
  
"Well it has said to be a rumor that hamsters prefer discovering things on their own." Hale said. "It's even in the Ham-Bible, which tells the story of hamsters from the beginning of time and how they affected us. I say that it only occurs to us at random times. Also I've heard that..." but he was interrupted by Boss's instant yell  
  
"Hey there's the 4th temple!" he yelled out, making the Ham-Hams look straight ahead. It, the final temple, was approximately 50 hamster feet away from them.  
  
"All right!" Hale cheered. "Now let's go and...Heke?"  
  
"Vat's vrong, Hale?" Bijou wondered.  
  
"Something's coming out of the temple." He answered. "I can't really see it, but I can sense it very clearly."  
  
"What is it?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
'I'm not sure." Hale still wondered. "There are four of them, I can say that." He then took a few steps forward...and stepped on something with his right foot. He looked down and saw a dusty pair of binoculars. He picked it up and blew the sand off.  
  
"Whoa how'd those get there?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"I don't know, but that's not important." Hale told him. He then looked through the lens of the hamster-sized binoculars and looked at the door of the temple. What he saw shocked him.  
  
"What do you see, Hale?" Boss wanted an answer. 'We wanna know!"  
  
"C...Clones." Hale just stuttered out. "Clones of you three."  
  
"HEKE?!" The three Ham-Hams were very confused. How could Sheiug create clones of themselves if he didn't know what they looked like? Hale told the details as he analyzed the three clones he saw:  
  
They looked almost exactly like the three Ham-Hams except their eyes were shaped like Sheiug's and were glowing green. They were also slightly darker and had a strange C-shaped scar on their foreheads.  
  
They came closer and closer to the Ham-Hams, which prepared them to attack, but Hale told them that they should wait and see what these hamsters really are.  
  
Soon the three clones of Hamtaro, Bijou, and Boss were in front of the 4 surprised Ham-Hams. They all talked at the exact same time, their voices similar to the other three, but somehow deeper.  
  
"Hamha, Ham-Hams." They said.  
  
"Who are you hamsters?!" Hale demanded an answer.  
  
"Calm down, impatient one." The three clones said, chuckling. "We were about to get there. Anyway, as you can see, we are replicas of, according to our master, Hamtaro, Bijou, and Boss. He, Sheiug, analyzed those three's appearance and voices to create us, then gave us a copy of his energy to each of us. He then gave us our names: C.Boss, C.Bijou, and C.Hamtaro. We were then asked to destroy those three and a gray one named Hale. We now see who Hale is. We must follow out master's orders, so we must eliminate you!"  
  
Simultaneously, the three clones' eyes glowed more brightly and the 4 Ham- Hams were levitated in the air by some force and were then thrown about 6 hamster feet away from the clones. They all just got up, unharmed.  
  
"Hah! Is that the best you can do?" Boss laughed. "It's a shame if you think throwing us will defeat us."  
  
"Oh you'll regret that you ever said that." Boss's clone, C.Boss, angrily said. His eyes glowed brightly and he levitated the sarcastically yawning Boss.  
  
"Oh so you're gonna again, eh? Fine with me." Boss then put his arms on the back of his head, now in a resting position.  
  
"Oh I'm not forcing you away from me." C.Boss told him. "I'm forcing you to me!"  
  
"HEKE?!" Boss instantly became warned. He was then flying to C.Boss, who grabbed him and [KRRRFF!] slammed him to the sandy ground, almost breaking Boss's back.  
  
"BOSS!" the other Ham-Hams yelled to him. The other 2 clones then grinned and ran to their counterparts. Hale just stood there, watching Hamtaro and Bijou defend their selves as they've never done so before. Because of their increased reflexes, they could block each fast hit their clone tried to make. Hamtaro even grabbed C. Hamtaro's arm and instantly punched him in both of his eyes, causing him to yell in pain and put his hands on his eyes to try to cure the injury. Bijou also side-dodged C.Bijou's attempts to wound her with her lightning- fast fists. Bijou then grabbed both of C.Bijou's arms and KOed her by hitting C.Bijou's head with her knee.  
  
"Hale!' Bijou then yelled to him. "You must get inzto ze tzemple to get ze last part of your turbo engine!"  
  
Hale nodded and ran rapidly inside the already opened temple. When he got inside, C.Bijou came back up from her petite unconsciousness with a furious face.  
  
"You vill pay for zat!" C.Bijou said. Her green eyes then glowed and the blue ribbons she had tied to her hair near her ears glowed and changed into red snakes. Bijou panicked, not knowing what might take place after that shocking scene.  
  
Hale then ran into the temple and was amazed; instead of a maze-like path, the entire temple was a huge, detailed room with large Greek-like pillars which made the temple look like an actual ancient temple. Like the other temples with the exception of the 3rd, in the middle of the temple was a statue of a grinning Spat holding a part of the turbo engine on its right hand.  
  
Finally, Hale thought to himself. All I need to do is get that piece and defeat those clones so we can finally get out of this planet.  
  
Hale then ran to the statue to grab the piece, but was halted by an invisible force. He bumped and fell to the ground with a tiny bump on his forehead. He then heard a voice that sounded like it came from in front of him.  
  
"OWW! That hurt!" the voice yelled. All of a sudden a clone of Hale appeared in front of him. He was rubbing the injured part of his head with his left hand. It was him who was invisible and blocked Hale from grabbing the last piece of the turbo engine.  
  
Like the other clones, he looked almost exactly like Hale, but was slightly darker and had green eyes. He seemed a bit hyper due to his high voice and closed teeth, almost grinding.  
  
"Oh great: a very dumb clone of me." Hale said to himself.  
  
"How dare you call me dumb?!" C.Hale yelled out. "I'll have you know that I was created by Sheiug and is highly respected by him!"  
  
"Oh so now you whine?" Hale asked. "Huh. It's like when he was creating the clones, a problem occurred on you." This statement angered C.Hale.  
  
"...That's it! You will see that my master is the strongest hamster out there! But first you'll have to deal with us!" C. Hale angrily yelled out to his counterpart.  
  
His green eyes then glowed brightly and he jumped into the air. His fist ready to attack, he then fell and headed for Hale to clobber him. Bad luck for him, though, for Hake just grabbed C.Hale's brought-out fist and slammed him to the rocky ground, making him yell in pain. He then got up with an anime ticked-off sign on his head popping.  
  
"Ohh you'll wish you'd never done that!" He yelled out.  
  
Hale just sarcastically yawned, angering his clone more. C.Hale then closed his two fists and connected them. He ran to Hale, trying to attack once more. Still being bored, Hale then promptly moved his head out of the way, which allowed him to punch C.Hale two times, then kick him in the head to knock him down to the ground 4 hamster feet away.  
  
"I'm waiting for something challenging..." Hale said in a singing tone.  
  
If I can't get him physically, then I'll get him telepathically, C.Hale thought to himself. His eyes then illuminated green as he raised his hands to make them face Hale and he started to levitate him. Hale didn't care though, for he was prepared for anything to happen. C.Hale's eyes' green color shined more as he charged his power. A moment later he then strongly threw Hale to the wall behind him.  
  
It was only a waste of time, though, for Hale just jumped from the wall and the ground, no injury at all. C.Hale then became stunned at how fast he could do that. Hale went lighting speed to the wall yet he jumped from it at the exact right time.  
  
"My turn." Hale grinned for a response. He then pulled his hand back and soon red energy was forming: Ham-Fire. When the energy could now be heard burning, Hale released the massive fire beam by pushing his hand all the way forward.  
  
C.Hale then 'eep'ed and instantly ran. Luckily the Ham-Fire was now a homing fire beam, which meant that it could follow C.Hale wherever he ran to, another example of the quote, "You can run, but you can't hide." which ran across Hale's head.  
  
C.Hale kept running around the temple trying to get away from the devastating Ham-Fire, but it seemed like it would be an eternity before it would be over. He even tried going around the large pillars around the temple, but the fire beam just went through them and burned them down. Luckily the temple didn't fall from the support of the pillars, which meant they were there only for detail.  
  
C.Hale soon ran on the side of the temple walls. Bad luck then fell upon his survival, for he soon accidentally ran into the right corner of the temple.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!!!!" C.Hale screamed at his horror as the Ham-Fire then instantly got to him and burned him.  
  
"What the heke...?" Hale wondered to himself as he saw a bizarre scene.  
  
When the fire disappeared, his now burned-colored body was frozen in a trying-to-block-something position with his eyes and mouth still in a frightening mode. Obviously the heat had hardened to trap him in a rock. Surprisingly his body then slowly melted into blue liquid in Hale's confused eyes.  
  
C.Hale's body now looked like a puddle of water. Hale ran to where C.Hale originally was to see what the liquid truly was. He put his left hand through the liquid, feeling it to see what it was: water.  
  
"They're made of ice? How is that possible?" Hale became confused. "And if so, why did C.Sheiug vanish then...oh yeah he was a ghost version of Sheiug. Still....wait a minute..."  
  
Hale then put his hand through the water again, realizing that it wasn't water.  
  
"This is blue japelona! How could Sheiug know about this ingredient?! He can read anything that's in our minds from wherever we are. This is unnatural!"  
  
Hale then ran to the statue of Spat. He grabbed the final part of his turbo engine and, after psychically staring at it, made it transport to who-knows- where? After sighing in happiness, he remembered about the other Ham-Hams and then ran to the exit. When he got outside, he saw something that he expected, but only worse.  
  
C.Bijou was choking Bijou with her snake ribbons, C.Hamtaro held his foot on a knocked down Hamtaro, and C.Boss just stood there in front of still KOed Boss, chuckling evilly.  
  
"Hey, Clones!" Hale yelled out, which gave the C's attention to him. They all stopped what they were doing and stood up. The weakened Ham-Hams all turned their injured heads to see Hale.  
  
"Hale...what took you...s-so long...?" Hamtaro begged to find out, his eyes squinting due to exhaustion.  
  
"Sorry, Ham-Hams." Hale said. "I had to deal with something."  
  
"Heh. We almost forgot about you." The clones simultaneously said. "Yes, C.Hale was a failed copy of you. We might as well tell you how we clones were made." Hale and the still weakened Ham-Hams then listened carefully.  
  
"To make us, Sheiug put transparent cameras that had the ability to fly all around the 2nd Temple. That way he could analyze not only you, Hale, but the other helpers. When he fully analyzed your physical appearances, he immediately made ice sculptures of us. The analyzation process could also crack your DNA codes, so he 'magically' put them in the ice sculptures and then we were created. We were even given the same powers you 4 have.  
  
But with C.Hale, there was a strange glitch in the cloning process that caused him to not act properly. Generally, he didn't think before he fought. Then again, who cares about him? Anyway, he then told us our objectives, telepathically sended us here, and now look! Now we can destroy you and these other imbeciles to stop you from reaching The Almighty Sheiug!"  
  
"...or will you?" Hale then responded. He then closed his eyes and moved his arms around.  
  
"Heke? What are you doing?" The clones asked. "Answer us immediately!"  
  
The three still-down other Ham-Hams, who were beaten up by the clones, soon slowly recovered and got enough energy to get up and back away a few feet. They knew something would happen; they just didn't know what.  
  
"I can't sense what he's doing." C.Boss said.  
  
"Neither can I." C.Bijou then said.  
  
"He's probably trying to trick us." C.Hamtaro predicted. "If we can't sense anything, he's probably doing nothing!"  
  
But C.Hamtaro's prediction was probably incorrect, for the ground below him and the clones started to shake, and it was only the ground below them.  
  
"What's going on?" C.Boss became worried.  
  
"(gasps) You fool!" The clones yelled out. They all looked at Hale angrily, who was still in his waving-arms position, for they found out what was about to happen. Soon an enormous fire vortex came out of the ground to where the three clones stood.  
  
"RRAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!" They all yelled in pain as the vortex went through their cold bodies, burning every part of them. Soon the vortex fully came out of the ground and just flew to the sky. The intense heat obviously hardened their bodies. Like C.Hale, their bodies slowly melted to cold, liquid japelona, impressing the three Ham-Hams.  
  
"Wow Hale..." Boss said. "That was pretty amazing."  
  
"Thanks, Boss." Hale was pleased. "I'm also happy to see that you three have recovered."  
  
"Well rest always gets our wounds out." Hamtaro smiled. Hale just chuckled for a response.  
  
"Okay, so can we get to the ship now?" Boss became impatient. "I want to see how evil Sheiug really can be."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hale said. "The ship's over there!" Hale pointed right behind the Ham-Hams. They turned around and then were completely baffled. The black ship was right in front of them, only a few feet away.  
  
"But...but...I thought...we...uhh...okay what's going on here?!" Boss became confused and wanted an answer for his question.  
  
"I secretly transported us immediately to where my ship was." Hale said.  
  
"HEKE?!" The three Ham-Hams blurted out angrily.  
  
"Then why didn't you do this to take us to the temples?!" Hamtaro complained first.  
  
"You know how much my feet bothered me with each step after the 2nd Temple?!"  
  
"Ve demand an explanation!" Bijou yelled out.  
  
"Uhhh......I thought we needed some exercise before fighting Sheiug...." Hale weakly said. The Ham-Hams just feel down anime style, sighing.  
  
"Heh heh...sorry." Hale apologized. Obviously for him he was used to taking long walks. Probably from his home planet, Ham-Ham World.  
  
"Ahh we forgive ya.'" Boss then said. An anime mad sign then popped out of his forehead. "But don't you do something like that again!"  
  
"Okay okay! Sorry!" Hale apologized once more. "At least our temple objectives are over. Anyway..."  
  
Hale then walked to his ship. The Ham-Hams followed his back. He walked over to the right corner of the ship, where there was an almost invisible outline of a door. Hale's eyes widened and the camouflaged-looking door vertically opened and in front of the Hale was a small, isolated area with 4 holes on the sides .  
  
"Is this where you put your turbo engine?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"Yes, and you guys might want to back away few feet." Hale said under his shoulder since he put his upper body in the small turbo engine area. The Ham-Hams backed away pretty much, satisfying Hale for some reason. He then told them to stop where they were and pulled his body out of the small area. The Ham-Hams squinted to see what he was about do. He raised his hand soon, floating above his hand, were the 4 pieces of the turbo engine. He telepathically put in the correct holes. They soon touched each other. Hale then grinned as he physically closed the thin door and ran to where the Ham- Hams were.  
  
"Hale, why'd you come here?" Boss asked.  
  
"It's not like ze ship vill explodze, no?" Bijou asked in her high, French accent.  
  
"Just watch." Hale said. "The ship does something more than go faster with the turbo engine put in it."  
  
They got their answer soon, for the ship then started to glow white. Slowly it grew bigger with new parts growing out. The Ham-Hams watched in awe, Hale grinned, and the ship was still transforming. There were even sounds coming out as the Ham-Hams made out new boosters, a larger cockpit, more fire cannons, and sharper shields from the white glow. Soon the ship stopped growing and bringing out new parts. When the white glow faded, the 3 watching Ham-Hams were stunned as they saw a massive, blue and yellow, Ham Wars-like space shuttle in front of them. Sphere shaped boosters were seen in the center-bottom,, cannons connected on top and bottom of the monster face- shaped cockpit on the top, and a vertical 4-cannon gun on the far back. It was hard to believe that they weren't dreaming and were only sleeping in their houses at the moment.  
  
"What the heke...?" Boss just stated.  
  
"It's unbelievable!" Bijou said with her white eyes sparkling in awe.  
  
"It's like that ship from the space stuff Laura's dad watched on TV once!" Hamtaro said.  
  
"I know. It's masterpiece, isn't it?" Hale said. "The turbo engine also holds the main defenses and attack cannons. I guess I only told you the main reason I needed it.....Well I guess we should be going inside now."  
  
The Ham-Hams then followed Hale he raised his hand and made a door from the side of the ship open with a large stairway coming out of it. As the Ham- Hams walked to the ship, Boss then asked something.  
  
"Hale, why couldn't we just 'transport' to the inside?" he asked.  
  
"Obviously we can't because the entire ship is invisibly covered with a shield that only allows me to enter. That way, enemies can't mess with it. Sheiug, however, was strong enough to 'hack' into the shield and steal the parts of my turbo engine, which turned my shuttle into its Basic formation. Thankfully I now have them all back and the ship is back in its Advanced formation."  
  
After his talk, the Ham-Hams were in the ship and were walking on a large pathway. Behind then the entrance door closed automatically. They walked past and through large rooms, some included a meeting room, a large and closed one with large humming noises inside, and even a bathroom, which confused the Ham-Hams.  
  
Hale then opened a door and they all knew were they were: the cockpit. Much bigger than before. An advanced rectangular steering wheel was on the middle of a counter with a radar screen, engine management buttons, air conditioning, and much more. A large seat was in front of the control counter with three seats a few inches behind it.  
  
"Have a seat." Hale said. All 4 of them sat down to where they were.  
  
"Let's do this." Hale then said.  
  
Everything went as expected: seatbelts automatically connected around their waists, Hale turned on all the engines by flipping 5 switches with the engines humming loudly with each one turned on. The shuttle then rumbled slightly as it slowly levitated to the air.  
  
"Hang on." Hale said as he controlled the airplane-ish steering wheel. "The speed could give you guys some weird feeling."  
  
The ship then pointed to a small dot that was in the air. That dot was obviously Ham-Ham World. The ship's boosters then charged out energy and then instantly flew away at 110 mph, which was very fast for hamsters. The ride was like a roller coaster, but without the scary thought that you might fall down. The spacecraft, in 9 seconds, came out of Ham-Ham Planet's atmosphere and was heading for Ham-Ham World.  
  
[End of Chapter]  
  
A/N: Also, I hope y'all NFL fans enjoyed the Super Bowl! I won't say who I was rootin' for, though. 


	17. The Asteroid Belt

Chapter 16- The Asteroid Belt  
  
Now Hale's ship was flying in outer space, now more beautiful since the cockpit window was much bigger than before. The Ham-Hams got used to the speed, still fast though, so they were all standing behind Hale, who was still sitting and steering the ship. Sadly though, strange fog was covering their view. Hale could still navigate through space with his radar, but the Ham-Hams that joined Hale to help him all wanted to see the planet from a far view, then a close view.  
  
"How much longer, Hale?" Hamtaro asked, holding his impatience. "I've now wondered what the planet looks like."  
  
"Who cares about that?" Hale then said. "Sheiug is definitely at the planet as we speak. Who knows what the planet's condition is now? He's more powerful than any hamster brain could imagine."  
  
"...and that's why we're going to stop him." Boss answered.  
  
"...but how, Boss? How do you defeat a hamster created by the hamster devil? (Sighs) God, the creator of everything: when he created all the gods and goddesses of all the animals, he said that one spirit they create shall betray them. Devil-Ham is an example.  
  
The Betrayers all have created something that will support them even since they've discovered their massive power. And God needed the Betrayers because without them, the universe would have nothing to fight back and would therefore be too easy. But the Betrayers overreacted and sometimes created chaos. Devil-Ham has done this now and we must stop his creations from their madness so he will cease and act normally! We just need to know how."  
  
"All ve need iz a stragetzy" brave Bijou answered, like the story didn't scare her at all. "Maybve oncze ve findz out Sheiug'z power, ve can make up a plan to finally stop him!"  
  
"That's a great idea!" Boss and Hamtaro yelled out, making her blush from embarrassment.  
  
"I guess you have a good point there, Bijou." Hale then calmed down. "I just hope you're right."  
  
"Hey look!" Hamtaro then yelled out. "The spacey fog is going away!"  
  
The 4 Ham-Hams all cheered as the fog faded away. But soon their cheers were silenced and were changed into confusion. All that was in front of them was a massive asteroid field, about 160 feet away from them. Behind it 34 miles away was Ham-Ham Planet. Hale slowed down the speed a little by pulling switch located on the left side of the steering wheel.  
  
"Uhh Hale...where are we?" Boss asked, now very worried.  
  
"NO! Ze planet haz been destroyed! Ve're too late!" Bijou yelled. The 3 Ham- Hams then panicked and cried and they now didn't know what to do.  
  
"Ham-Hams, calm down!" Hale yelled, slightly mad, but realized their pain and calmed down. "This is not Ham-Ham Planet."  
  
"It iz not?" Bijou discovered. "Oh thank goddnesz!"  
  
The Ham-Hams who were all scared now all cheered again, their worry now gone.  
  
"But if it isn't, then what is this place?" Hamtaro wondered.  
  
"This is the solar system's asteroid belt, which separates the inner planets from the outer planets. In case you didn't know, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, and Ham-Ham Planet are the inner planets. Ham-Ham World, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are the outer planets.  
  
Pluto might not be a planet though, due to its bizarre size and orbit. Anyway, back to the old topic: don't worry I can get through the belt. I just need to..."  
  
"...destroy them and get them out of the way!" Boss rudely answered for Hale. He then immediately aimed his paw at the far right side of the control panel a button labeled Bomb Cannon 1.  
  
"Boss, no!" Hale yelled. He instantly unbuckled his seat belts, turned on the Autopilot switch, and ran to Boss to stop him. But as soon as he got there, the button was pushed. A slight force was felt on the ship. They all looked outside and saw a huge blue ball fire out of the ship and head for the asteroids. When it hit one...PPRRSSHH!! A huge occurred where the far asteroids were. There was green smoke covering the scene, but they could see the asteroids all getting smaller and flying away. Soon the smoke covered the entire scene.  
  
"See? That's what we needed to do." Boss said happily. Hale was absolutely furious. He looked at Boss with angry eyes that almost scared Boss.  
  
"You imbecile! That explosion didn't evaporate the asteroids! Now they are smaller pieces at higher speeds and there are now more chances of us getting killed!"  
  
The Ham-Hams just stayed silent. They've never seen Hale so angry before. His eyes even glowed yellow, but only a tiny bit. Boss just looked back at the furious Hale, his eyes with a scared look.  
  
"You shouldn't do things without knowing what it will fully do. This could cause chaotic things." Hale said. Boss just put his down and sighed.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted." Boss apologized.  
  
"It's all right." Hale told him. "Just don't do something like this again. Let this be a lesson for your future. Okay everyone sit down. This could get dangerous..."  
  
They all sat down back to their original seats with the seat belts automatically put on them. Hale then pushed a button labeled Conversion. Nothing. He pushed it again. Nothing either. He then pressed it rapidly for about 6 seconds until he gave up.  
  
"Oh great." Hale groaned. "Now it's going to be harder!"  
  
"How?" The 3 already-worried Ham-Hams asked.  
  
"The conversion engines are jammed and I now can't change the ship to its smaller state."  
  
"Oh boy..." Boss just mumbled.  
  
"Are you sure you can do zis?" Bijou asked.  
  
"Bijou, even I don't know." Hale just said.  
  
Soon roller coaster-like seat belts went from their shoulders to their thighs and quickly connected, now a full body pad ceasing them from flying away. The ship's speed now went at full speed. If it went any slower, a piece of an asteroid could hit the ship, the strength slowing it down and increasing chances of getting hit by a million of them.  
  
"Hold on." was the only thing a hamster said, Hale, before WHOOSH! The ship was now going up and down, left to right and even loops to avoid incoming meteors and asteroids. It was like a deadly high-speed roller coaster ride at 120 mph (which is extremely fast for hamsters) that could lead to death without caution.  
  
"AAGGHH!!" The 3 Ham-Hams screamed as the speed and suspense highly worried them. Hale just fully concentrated at every tiny action he made to steer the large ship out of the way of being damaged. To make things a bit worse, the sides of the ship even grinded on a few asteroid pieces, leaving a few brown marks onto the hit areas. The ship even went through the holes of some pieces.  
  
"Whheenn wwiillll ththiiss bbeee oovvveerr??!!!" Boss yelled to Hale.  
  
"Just (grunt) hang on!" Hale yelled out as the ship dodged 3 more asteroids. The ship now went down to avoid the upper invasion of meteoroids. Their hearts were now beating harder and faster than they have ever beated, even faster for Boss than at the time when Bijou thought she was going to move back to France and everyone gave her good-bye gifts and Boss wanted to give her his tough gift: confession of love. Hale grunted with each deadly dodge of an asteroid and meteoroid he made.  
  
The ship now went back up, pushing the Ham-Hams to their seats. The engine whirred louder as the ship more sharp twists and turns to escape death.  
  
"I (grunt) see it!" Hale then yelled out. The Ham-Hams knew he saw the planet and didn't say anything, but they finally had some happiness on their ride of death. The ship now barely gained some speed and dodged more incoming asteroids.  
  
"Come on...come on..." Hale muttered at he raced through the deadly asteroid belt. Passing 20 more asteroids and 13 meteoroids, it now seemed that the amount of them was decreasing. He now decreased the speed, but only a little.  
  
After more dodging, he saw the last asteroid. Strangely, it was shaped like Sheiug's head. It didn't have his face, but only the shape of the head. He then passed by it and the Ham-Hams all sighed in relief. The three other Ham-Hams didn't notice, but Hale only did and this confused him.  
  
What does Sheiug have to do with the asteroids?, Hale thought to himself. Oh well maybe I'll find out later..  
  
"All right, Hale!" Boss cheered. "That was amazing!"  
  
"Oui! I zidn't know a hamster couldz be zo szmart at zis sort of situatzion!" Bijou applauded  
  
"Awesome work, Hale!" Hamtaro agreed with the other two. Hale just grinned with appreciation.  
  
"Thank-Q, Ham-Hams." Hale responded, still facing space and steering the ship.  
  
"Next stop: Ham-Ham World!" Hamtaro yelled out.  
  
The 4 Ham-Hams all cheered as the ship was flying to their next planet, which could now be seen perfectly. It was a brown planet, with some red strange spots spread around it. Hamtaro, Bijou, and Boss were all dazzled, but they sensed a negative feeling in Hale.  
  
"Hale, iz somezing vrong?" Bijou asked. She had this weird feeling that something wasn't right."  
  
"No..." Hale just muttered out. "My home world...destroyed..."  
  
{End of Chapter} 


	18. Ham Ham World

A/N: Sorry for this delay. Man I wish these school projects and reports will stop hitting me after I finish one of them. Also I'm spending lots of time trying to think what will also occur in the next two fanfics, including the other one that comes after The Sheiug Trilogy. I only generally have what's going to happen and a bit more, so I need some thinking time, but I'll try to get this story finished too. Defiantly on Spring Break (March 15- 19) I will have tons of time to finish these three final chapters of this fanfic. Hopefully everyone will be patient. Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 17- Ham-Ham World (PG-13 somewhere between the middle and end of chapter for graphic images)  
  
"Why...?" Hale then muttered.  
  
The 3 other Ham-Hams, who were once exited to see Ham-Ham World and now saddened, all wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Hale, I don't see anything wrong with the planet." Boss said.  
  
"Look...closer..." Hale slowly said, still stunned from the planet's color. He brought the ship closer to the planet with the Ham-Hams looking closer...and they saw what was negative about the planet's appearance. The brown was actually the ground ripped and scarred with burned houses and trees. The red was the floating clouds that reflected the color of the burning fire scattered around the planet. It brought sadness to the Ham- Hams. They didn't know Sheiug could cause so much destruction in so little time.  
  
"Oh you muszt feel terrible." Bijou sadly said. She felt highly sorry for Hale and couldn't believe that his home was now taken from evil. Hale sighed heavily.  
  
"It's all right, Bijou." Hale responded. "I should've expected more from Sheiug right at the beginning."  
  
The ship was now in Ham-Ham World's ash-filled atmosphere. Dust was flying everywhere, but it didn't cover the scene. It seemed the village was separated in 4 corners by a small and cross-shaped forest, but Hale stayed silent and didn't explain. Trees were damaged. Houses were destroyed. No hamsters could be found anywhere. The ship now landed on a big area of sand and in the middle a tiny piece of grass. In 1 ½ minutes the Ham-Hams were out of the ship. They had never seen such a devastating wasteland. It was shocking. Their jaws were dropped to the bottom of their small necks. Sand flew by them as they just stared at the destroyed area of what use to be a lively place of hamsters.  
  
"This...this is not what you deserve, Hale." Boss angrily said. "Sheiug and Spat are mad hamsters. They think nothing but evil was meant for this universe! If they're dumb enough to think so, then they deserve to die so we hamsters can not have evil disturb our lives!"  
  
Never has Hamtaro or Bijou heard Boss so determined to accomplish something so badly.  
  
"Boss," Hale started. "I know you're tempted to find Sheiug and Spat, but you must control your anger. With these powers, whenever we go angry our own minds will control us and...well who knows what could happen?"  
  
Boss just breathed deeply, which relieved his stress a little. "You're right, Hale. Still, though, where are they?"  
  
Then all of a sudden an evil cackle filled the air. The Ham-Hams all looked around to check if any of the two evil hamsters were there. They only saw the destroyed hamster villages.  
  
"Where are you, you coward?" Hale wanted one of those two to come out. Still the evil cackle played in the brown air. The sound seemed to come from every direction.  
  
"Strange," the evil voice, who was actually Sheiug, began. "You call me the wimp when you're the ones who took so long. Probably so afraid that your hard thoughts of the future held you all back. Maybe you're thinking of dying from a painful death or staying alive but being traumatized from what you might witness Hah! And that's what will happen to you if you enter the hole in front of you."  
  
"Enter wisely..." another voice, obviously Spat, went on. The Ham-Hams then looked in front of them and saw a strange, rusty tube sticking out of the ground. It seemed to have a platform on top of it; probably like an elevator that will take them down to who-knows-where. Though they now knew where to go, they all hesitated to go. What if it was a trap that would lead to their doom? Or maybe Sheiug and Spat really telling the truth and want to fight them face-to-face...but then instantly kill them as soon as the evil hamsters saw the slightest sight of them?  
  
"Oh...I see. Scared again?" Sheiug's voice went on. "You are just pathetic hamsters. You'd be scared if any of you'd find a brown spot on a sunflower seed. I can't wait for long; I can get impatient. Heh heh heh"  
  
"Just shut up and show yourself!" Boss instantly stated. "We're ready to take both of y'all on!"  
  
"Show ourselves?" Spat's voice now said. "But we're waiting for you to show yourselves. Now could you stop standing there like some abandoned seeds? We're getting very impatient!"  
  
"Fine." Hale then responded to the demand. "Just go prepare yourselves. You might expect something more"  
  
"Oh I can guarantee we'll be ready." Sheiug said.  
  
"Very ready." Spat chuckled. Then their evil laughs went on. It was very loud so it heavily startled the Ham-Hams. It echoed all around them. The sound was like everything a hamster feared was circling around them. Bijou wanted to cover her ears from the loud noise. The laughs were probably meant to haunt them and make them scared forever. Slowly, though, the laughter was getting softer and now harder to hear. Soon the noise faded away and now nothing could be heard. Bijou took her hands away from her ears and looked around. Still Sheiug and Spat weren't around. Then they all looked at the tunnel again.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go in there, Hale?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"It iz probably a trap!" Bijou yelled and refused to go in there.  
  
"What else can we do?" Hale then said. "I can't just warp us there because Sheiug has some blocking shield on this planet that won't allow us to instantly transport to where he is. He wants us to do things the hard. And if that's what he wants, that what he'll get. It could be freaky, but Ham- hams...follow me!"  
  
The Ham-Hams made scared groans as they followed Hale to the platform that was located on top of the green tube. Soon all four of them stood on it, which was luckily large enough for all of them to stand on. Boss then made a big gulp in his mouth.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Boss asked with a sweat drop on his forehead.  
  
"What else can we do?" Hale responded, which made the Ham-Hams shiver with fear, but left Hale silent. Nothing happened for awhile, but the Ham-Hams knew that something unexpected was going to happen. They only wanted to know what. Maybe Sheiug and Spat will instantly pop out of the air and knock them when they're not looking...or maybe they will instantly warp to some place that could lead to death...or maybe something somehow worse. Much worse. The Ham-Hams looked around every direction trying to find anything suspicious. Nothing was changed until...CA-CHINK! The Ham-Hams immediately looked at their feet. They couldn't see it, but some metal claws had locked their selves to the platform they were standing on. Trouble was ahead.  
  
"Uh-oh..." stuttered Boss with a sweat drop." Something tells me we're gonna need some seatbelts on this thing..."  
  
"What's going to happen?" Hamtaro asked very worried.  
  
"Vat vill ve dzo?!" the French Ham-Ham, Bijou, wanted to know with her eyes sparkling from held back tears of fear.  
  
"I think we need to agree with Boss on this one." Hale said, still looking down. He then breathed heavily as he prepared for what would happen. Boss groaned at the thought that his idea was true. Strangely, though, nothing happened for the moments. Still they all kept looking down and wanted to exactly know what will happen.  
  
"What are you trying to do, Sheiug and Spat?" Hale quietly mentioned to himself. Suddenly their questions were answered as the platform they were on instantly went down the tube at 25 miles per hour, which is fast for hamsters. They, even Hale, screamed like in a runaway elevator. All of a sudden freaky music went on and soon Hamtaro, Bijou, and Boss were now screaming in fear as they saw the most horrifying pictures on the walls of the tube they've ever seen. All around the walls were screens that showed black and white and inverted, flashing pictures of Sheiug, Spat, evil cats, a deadly Phantom-Ham, and the scared hamsters would know more if they weren't closing their eyes and holding their paws on them, though still screaming from the suspense of the ride. Hale was now silent on the ride and he had his arms folded and his big eyes staring at the horrific pictures. He knew that Sheiug and Spat are just trying to scare them and make them surrender, but he knew that they should not give up, especially when the future of hamsters lie in their souls now. Now the fast-going platform was taking turns and sharp curves, making the ride as scary and heart-pounding as possible. Only noticed by Hale, the pictures were now changed to a flashing red and white picture of an inverted Spat with his arms folded out. If Hale was photosensitive, then he'd have seizure about now because the red and white colors were heavily bright and were flashing at high speeds. Hamtaro and Bijou were now heard crying.  
  
"Vhen vill zis curszed ride endz?" Bijou yelled out.  
  
"We might stay like this forever!" Hamtaro yelled. It's true that the deadly path was going on for long, though only 4 minutes.  
  
"Please, Ham-Hams, these pictures are fakes and are trying to traumatize us! Just keep calm and everything will be all right!" Hale yelled out.  
  
The scared Ham-Hams, including Boss, then took their arms off their eyes to open them. They learned not to be scared and now got used to the ride's suspense. After sharp turning, instantly the platform bumped onto the ground and stopped, making the Ham-Hams lose their balance and try to get back up. The invisible claws that held them were then heard coming off. They shacked their feet to make sure they were free and then jumped off of what was scarier and deadly then the asteroid belt fly. They all sighed in relief, but were then put back into fear with a gasp. Ahead of them was a long, dark tunnel. The darkness made it seem like an endless tunnel.  
  
"Do we have to go in there?" Hamtaro groaned.  
  
"Unless you want to give up and let the future of hamsters become a life of pain and death, yes." Hale said. It hurt the Ham-Hams a little, but they knew that he was right. They had to control their fear because it was that that held them back during the guardian battles. The Ham-Hams all ticky- tickied their way onto the dark path that, in theory, would lead to Sheiug and Spat their selves. As they walked through the creepy tunnel they looked around for anything else suspicious. If they squinted they could see hamster skeletons put all over hanging on the walls. Even if they tried to whisper, their voice sound would echo all across the tunnel. Soon things got weirder as the air got colder, like a ghost was in the area watching them as they went. They just continued walking, trying to ignore the bizarre occurrences. But then a strange 'whoosh' sound was heard behind them. They all turned around to see if anyone was there. No one. Then the sound of a water drop hitting the ground was heard. This made the Ham-Hams go forward with someone whimpering, but they didn't look to see who. Then Boss squinted his eyes.  
  
"Hey what's that up ahead?" he asked. The Ham-Hams tried to look closer to see what was ahead of them, but they only saw darkness. Hale, however, did see something. The image was so faint due to the enormous darkness, but he could tell that it was a door. He knew it was. He then held up his hand and out popped a small electric ball. He then instantly threw it to the area in front of them. The flying ball's bright light lit up the area it was going as it kept going and going...until it was near the end and a red door could be seen. Hale then raised his hand and made the ball disappear.  
  
"Hams, I think we've found our last stop!" Hale yelled. But before anyone could cheer, a loud and rough 'grr' noise was heard behind them. Again they turned around, but this time something was there. It was a gigantic ghost form of a huge cat. The Ham-Hams were now scared again. The ghostly cat meowed loudly with its deadly mouth and teeth that looked like dripping glue.  
  
"RUN!" Boss yelled out. Soon all four of the Ham-Hams were running as they tried to get away from the cat ghost, but it just glided across the air and chasing them at higher speeds. They all panted and raced for the unseen door that was ahead of them. The ghost sided to the left and right, but stayed in a straight path on chasing the escaping hamsters. The door now seemed farther away than they expected. The ghost then roared out an unnatural growl that sounded like a mad lion.  
  
"Why won't you go away?!" Boss yelled at the ghost, which did absolutely nothing. They all kept running, but soon saw something ahead.  
  
It was the creepy-looking door, which was finally at sight. The door that led behind it was probably Sheiug and Spat, waiting for them. They all raced for the door with the ghost catching up so easily. A light bulb went on and they were all finally next to the door.  
  
"Hurry open it!" Hamtaro yelled to Hale, who was in front of them all. He grabbed the bone-shaped knob and tried to pull the door open. Nothing budged.  
  
'What? This can't be happening!" Hale thought to himself. He then noticed that on top of the knob was a combination lock connected to the top side of the doorknob.  
  
"NO! The door's locked!" Hale yelled to the Ham-Hams, who were now stunned.  
  
"HEKE?!" they blurted out. Now there was nothing to do. They all slowly turned around and saw the ghost coming right at them.  
  
"Well...bye-q, Ham-Hams." Hale gulped. The Ham-Hams all closed their eyes and screamed as the cat ghost was now so close to them. It would be any minute now that their death occur. All of this time trying to stop two evil hamsters from dominating the hamster universe: wasted. Now they would be in Heaven, the place where all good spirits are sent, and all watch with tears coming down as they, Sheiug and Spat, succeed in making a new and evil hamster world. They now felt the ghost coming. This was it. It was time for their unexpected death to come. Any second now... now something was felt from the hamsters. But it wasn't pain or suffering...it was the wind flying away. They all slowly opened their eyes and saw no cat ghost.  
  
"What the...?" Boss just stuttered out. Hamtaro and Bijou just had their jaws wide open. Instead of death they got a very unfunny joke. Even Howdy couldn't have made such an ugly prank.  
  
"We've been tricked again!" Hale complained. "I should've known from the beginning. All these times it looked like we were about to die but it was just glimpses of what we would see when we face Sheiug and Spat."  
  
"YES!" Bijou cried out happily by jumping into the air. "Ve didzn't zie!" Without her expecting it, she instantly hugged Hamtaro, not knowing that Boss was watching. Hamtaro blushed at what Bijou just suddenly did. Bijou then realized what she did and let go of Hamtaro, trying to cover her red face. It was shame, though, that Boss saw that too, who was now concerned.  
  
"Sorry about zat, Hamtaro." Bijou explained. "I guess I got tzoo exictzed."  
  
"It's okay, Bijou." Hamtaro forgave her. "Hamsters can sometimes get too happy at times." Both hamsters were now blushing and then looked at Hale, who was now trying to figure out the code to unlock the code by some how' mind hacking' through the combination lock and trying to find the exact code.. Boss just stood there, not believing what he saw from Hamtaro and Bijou.  
  
"No. Can it be?" he thought to himself. "It just can't be like this. How could Bijou love a hamster like him? I'm much more attractive and deserve her more! How could he win her? Maybe my mind is just messing with me. Still I guess I'll have to keep an eye on those two. Ya never know what could happen..."  
  
Hale then sighed heavily. Boss then snapped out of his trance and paid attention to Hale. "I just can't seem to get this lock out of here!" he said. "I just don't understand. I've already searched through the lock telepathically about twenty times and I still can't find the..."  
  
But before Hale could finish, instantly the lock somehow unlocked itself and fell to the ground. Strange that that could happen because at that moment Hale wasn't toughing the lock.  
  
"So...is this it?" Hamtaro asked, obviously already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, Ham-Hams...the reason that we all came to this planet for." Hale said. He then inhaled and exhaled deeply. He had to calm down because only Ham-Goddess knew what lied behind the door, but they all knew what would be there. Hale then slowly opened the door and they all looked inside. Now it was one hundred percent pure black darkness. Absolutely nothing could be seen.  
  
"Come out, you freaks..." Boss whispered. They all slowly walked through the darkness, but only a few hamster feet away from the door. Nothing was seen. Nothing was heard. But suddenly, a bit expected, 2 large, red eyes were glowing ahead of them. Their minds were now filled with shock. It was Sheiug himself, staring right at the hamsters.  
  
"Welcome...:" was all he said. The door behind them then instantly closed and became locked. Now only the future would tell which team would have triumph.  
  
{End of Chapter}  
  
A/N: Whew! All right only 2 more chapters and part 1 of The Sheiug Trilogy will be finished. Also if you want to see the reference of what the Ham- Hams saw on those walls when riding in the tube, go here:  
  
  
  
Click on Video, which is on the left side of the menu, and then click on the black and white image of the possessed girl. Make sure you have QuickTime Player to view it, though. Also the music you'll hear isn't the one I planned for that scene, but it will have the same feeling. Also be warned...what you're about to see has been cut from theaters because it was, err...too scary for audiences. You've been warned... 


	19. Collision of Hamster Good and Evil

Chapter 18: Collision of Hamster Good and Evil  
  
"Welcome, hamsters..." the hamster with the red, glowing eyes said. His eyes were now the only thing that were lit up in the room, but even as a nightlight the sight of something like that would bring fear to any hamster.  
  
"Is that...r-really...?" Hamtaro whimpered.  
  
"Yes, Hamtaro." Hale answered with a noticeable anger in his tone of voice. "It's the one that has caused all this mess: Sheiug." His eyebrows nor lowered to make his eyes look angry.  
  
"Very good guess, Hale!" the evil hamster sarcastically said. "Never has a question with an oh-so-obvious solution been answered! Oh by the way if you're looking for Spat..." he then paused. All of a sudden behind the Ham- Hams was the sound of a click of a house light switch and the entire room was now lit. Sheiug could now be fully seen in his black form with his almost-invisible mouth grinning. The room was the same one Spat had first discovered Sheiug, only with thorough changes: the entire room had a red lighting effect around it, the furniture had all been taken out, and the ceiling which used to have a picture of 4 hamsters was now covered with the Hamster Devil Sign, which was the eyes of Devil Ham in front of three spikes of black fire. The room had this weird evil feeling all around it, like they were in the Hamster Underworld. It just sent a chill across their spines; it felt like a ghost was around them. Though it was another sinister trick from Sheiug, the bizarre feeling was still uncomfortable.  
  
"So that's what he looks like..." Boss said.  
  
"Oh..." Sheiug then replied. "You just came here to figure out the look of our appearances? Then the other half of your answer is right behind you."  
  
The Ham-Hams turned around and they saw Spat, clear as daylight. He was holding his three-spiked stick and he was staring at the Ham-Hams with a smile that looked like he would chuckle at any moment.  
  
"Hello, fellow hamsters." he finally said with his high voice. "Nice to meet you all in person finally. Still...you will regret you ever came here. More pain than you ever felt in your lives will hit you unexpectedly." Spat now said what Sheiug would've probably told the Ham-Hams.  
  
"We have more power than you could ever imagine. We are the two hamsters, the only two beings in this universe that will finally dominate something sacred...no maybe even anything you see that exists!" His voice boomed through the entire room with echoes, like a speech that brought attention to everyone.  
  
"You four will be the first to witness our true powers. Don't you realize that we are creations of the Hamster Devil himself? Evil fills our bodies and it gives us strength and intelligence! This planet will soon know that the universe was meant for evil."  
  
"We will not tolerate for this to happen!" Hale then yelled out. "You can't accomplish a goal without stopping something that holds it back. And we will hold your plan back."  
  
"Ahh but you only think it will happen!" Sheiug spoke. "We, though, we know what will happen! We know that the future will soon hold what The Betrayers of life have always dreamed of: a world where all evil can finally rule and take over anything that exists!"  
  
"How do you know...?" Hale asked. "...if the future doesn't exist yet? We make the future happen and can't just accuse of what will happen!"  
  
"Ahh you're correct there, Hale." Sheiug admitted. "But really: who can stop us? We're the most powerful creatures in the universe! Nothing can withstand out demonic powers!" Then it seemed like Sheiug instantly remembered something since his eyes widened, his grin still on.  
  
"Oh by the way, Hale, I don't think you've told your friends about this other hamster..."  
  
"Heke?" they all went. Then, all of a sudden a door opened behind Sheiug. Sheiug glided out of the scene for the Ham-Hams to see what was behind it and what they saw was a white female hamster trapped in electric barrier stripes. She had a halo on top of her that was tied to her forehead. A yellow wand, possibly hers, was also seen on top of a chair 5 feet away from the electric jail cell.  
  
"Hale you've come!" the trapped hamster yelled out happily. For a split second she wondered who those other hamsters with him were but she realized that he just brought some help with him.  
  
"Harmony?" Hale yelled out. "How'd you get here?"  
  
"Heke?!" Sheiug and Spat both went. "You didn't realize that we kidnapped your sister?"  
  
"How?" Hale asked, now heavily surprised.  
  
"We took her when we stole your turbo engines of course!" Spat cackled. "No wonder you didn't think about her during that moment! Now that we have her and you're all here you 4 shall be the first to witness our first murder!"  
  
"You can't do that!" Boss then bravely yelled out. "We will not let any of your plans happen! No hamster deserves this kind of death in a such early age! If we are meant to protect who we are than that's what we'll do!"  
  
Spat just sarcastically yawned. "Are you done yet? Oh you are; good." He then heavily sighed with an angry tone in it.  
  
"This is just wasting time! Spat, let's begin the conflict!"  
  
"I got ya!" Spat replied. He then came down from where he was and then choked Hamtaro, Bijou, and Boss with his spiked stick.  
  
"I think I'll handle these three!" Spat said as he pulled the three hamsters to another area of the room.  
  
Spat then let them go after pulling them away from Sheiug and Hale for about 16 feet away.  
  
"Oh don't think I can't handle three." Spat said. The 3 Ham-Hams, after rubbing their necks to rub the pain away, now stared at Spat angrily and prepared to fight.  
  
Now Sheiug and Hale just stared at each other angrily and competitively. It was the moment that they waited for so long and now it has come.  
  
"Now then..." Sheiug started, and then formed in a Japanese-like karate position. "...let's get this over with and witness your death."  
  
Hale just got in his personal fighting position and they were ready to fight.  
  
{End of Chapter}  
  
A/N: Now the next two chapters will be about the same scene, only split into two parts: one focusing on Hale and Sheiug and the other focusing on Spat with the three other Ham-Hams. Just wanted to let you know. 


End file.
